So You Can Hide
by J-J7
Summary: What would have happened if Draco would have taken a differnt path his 6th year? How would Harry's obsession develope? It starts with Draco's odd behavior, detention, and Harry deciding to help his enemy. 6th yr. Much Fluff and slight angst ensue. HD
1. Right Where It Belongs

**So You Can Hide**

**By: JJ**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys or characters but if I did I wouldn't share. This is a **slash fic**! It's 6th year Hogwarts... disregarding Half Blood Prince... What would happen if Draco went down the other path his sixth year?

**A/N:** I've beenworking on this fic for quite some time. I have a problem with not finishing things that I've started and also not having a plot. To cure myself of these problems I decided not to publish this story until I've written the entire thing. Complete with plot. Technically I'm not done writting it but my computer's crashed and this has put be behind schedule! Don't worry - I have a good plot planned... a few things are kinda blurry yet so few free to make suggestions.

So this is a **nearcompleted fic** thatI will try toupdated regularly. It starts out a bit slow but don't worry our boys are kissing in no time. I'll be **replying to each comment **on the next chapter b/c I'm a comment whore. So feel free to ask me any questions you have or help me fix something I missed as I don't have a beta.

_One last hint... **the more comments the faster the update **- Remember I'm a comment whore... what can I say?_

**

* * *

**

Title by Nine Inch Nails - Right Where It Belongs

Take my love. Take my land. Take me where I cannot stand.  
I don't care, I'm still free. You can't take the sky from me.  
Take me out to the black tell them I ain't coming back.  
Burn the land and boil the sea. You can't take the sky from me.  
There's no place I can't be, since I found Serenity.  
You can't take the sky from me.

-Joss Whedon -Firefly

_**Preface**_

It was a colder night than he'd been used to. Had he known it was so cold his breath would freeze in the air he would have worn something warmer. Or maybe not. Something about the pain the wind caused made him feel alive. A morbid thought. But what about his life wasn't morbid?

Harry Potter sat under a great willow tree next to the lake at Hogwarts. He had done this many nights since sixth year had started. His mourning for Sirius had passed just like his mourning for Cedric had. He knew it was senseless to dwell, but something about his Godfather's death had changed him. Made him harder. Stronger as a warrior but weaker as a person. The frivolous little things that once matter simply didn't. He knew he was changing and it didn't matter to himanymore. The prophecy had sealed his fate. Whether he would be the one to die or Voldemort, he was still unsure of. One thing he was positiveof wasthat the more people he had around him the more people he'd hurt.

So another night at the lake. Another night to wonder about his relatively close expiration date. Another night closer from separating himself from his friends and this world. Reality was really too unpleasant to live in at the moment.

War had broken out. People were missing. Or leaving. Or dying. Harry preferred to think they were merely on vacation until the unpleasantness of this 'war' had passed. He knew it was naive to believe they were leaving their homes completely of free will. But it was easier that way.

_It's begun._ Harry sadly thought to himself. _The war has truly started._

_**Chapter One - And You Really Are Alone**_

The next day had warmed considerably, definitely warmer than normal on this mid September afternoon. Hermione, Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall, stomachs rumbling and eager for a filling meal.

"So Harry." Ron said sitting down at the Gryffindor table, "How lucky are we to be taking potions from Snape again?" He asked sarcastically.

Hermione interrupted rolling her eyes, "Ron if you don't want to be an Auror you wouldn't have to take it."

"I know, but you'd think that Dumbledore could at least get someone halfway decent to teach us potions. I mean, I don't think I've learned a single thing from him." He replied

"Well if you'd do your work," Hermione said, "you might just learn something. I'll admit Snape's... well... 'Snape'... but is potions really that terrible?"

Ron gasped and replied, "You actually enjoy that class?"

"No Ron, but the art of potion making is fascinating."

"'The art of potion making'? Now you're starting to sound like Snape!" Ron and Hermione continued to argue about potions while Harry started eating.

It had been like this since school started. Actually since forever. He couldn't remember a time when they weren't arguing over something pointless. Once it bothered him but now he welcomed it. Hopefully it meant that he wouldn't have to participate in the senseless babble. Sometimes they would completely forgot about him while bickering. This was not one of those times.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione crossed her arms looking distressed and waited very impatiently. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Er..." Harry looked up at them both. He could tell Ron wanted him to side with him but as he didn't know what they were talking about it was hard to know what to say. Then he decided just to go with it, "You are absolutely right, Hermione."

"What!" Ron exclaimed incredulously.

"Well I'm sure you had your points too, Ron." He replied.

"Harry, you weren't even listening!"

Harry thought for a moment then sarcastically said, "That just may be the case, Ron." He shrugged and then tried to start eating again.

Noticing Harry's sarcasm Ron replied, "What's your problem?"

Harry finally got fed up with the pointless arguing, "You guys!" He threw his hands in the air, "I'm sick of your constant fighting and me having to pick sides. You're too old to be arguing like you're five!" Suddenly all the built up anger over Sirius' death came back to him. "You two are fighting about class when people are dying out there. It's disgusting." And then he stood up abruptly and walked toward the entrance. He may have went too far but he didn't care. Nothing mattered like it used to.

He left the Great Hall. He didn't know where he was going. He just didn't want to be there. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be alone a lot lately. Deciding it was best to avoid his classroom for a while he started to wander around the castle. He tried to stay out of everyone's way. He liked watching people. It was something he was used to from the Dursley's. He liked observing how they interacted and used their body language. Most of all he like walking. Finally he checked his watch and decided it was time for class. He started walking back, almost late by the time he arrived.

As he walked in he noticed Hermione and Ron were already sitting at their usual spot. He looked around the room and found an open spot next to Dean Thomas. He didn't want to deal with his friends at the moment and decided to sit next to Dean.He gave him an odd look for not sitting next to Ron and Hermione but he didn't say anything when Harry sat down. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. They were whispering about something. _Probably me._ Harry thought.

Just at that moment Ron's head swept across the room and when his eyes landed on Harry's he quickly looked away. "He's back there sitting next to Dean," He whispered to Hermione.

"I can't believe he just took off like that!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well he's a git."

"Ron!"

"Well he is, I mean, we never fight," Ron looked at Hermione. "Well, not all the time."

"I don't know what got into him but I say if he doesn't want to talk to us than fine."

"You think we should just leave him alone?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione sighed and paused before saying, "I think we should talk to him... but lets give him some space for now. Maybe he'll come to us when he's ready?" She shrugged.

"I dunno, he's pretty stubborn."

"Yeah, well we all know that." At that point Hermione shushed Ron as McGonagal entered the room.

The rest of Transfiguration happened without incident. Harry continued to ignore Hermione and Ron and they returned the favor. When class was over Harry was the first out the door and went straight to the Gryffindor common room. He sat down on one of the chairs by the fireplace and curled into a ball. He felt if he could take up the smallest amount of space than maybe he'd just become invisible.

Harry started going over some of his Transfiguration homework and soon he fell asleep in the chair. His late night wanderings to the lake tired him out and he often found him self needing to take naps during the day. He didn't dream while he slept. It had been a long time since he'd had any dreams. He missed them. It was a place where he could be whatever he wanted and do the things he couldn't do while he was awake. But like everything else in life, his dreams were failing him now too.

Harry woke up to voices around the room. He was still curled in the oversized arm chair and was confused when he woke. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep. Finally everything came back, his fight with Ron and Hermione. That's who he heard talking. He didn't want to listen to their conversation but he didn't want to get up and leave because then they'd know he was there. So he decided to try to read his Transfiguration book.

"Ron we've been over this," Hermione said. "Just leave it be."

_Probably talking about me again._

"Yeah I know, but what if it just gets worse?"

"How could it get any worse, Ron." Hermione said.

_I didn't think it was that big of deal? Ron's always so melodramatic._ Harry thought.

"Just leave it alone! McGonagal said it would get better with time." Hermione said.

_Now their talking to McGonagal about me!_

"But it's all purple and wonky looking!" Ron stated.

_What?_ Harry chanced the opportunity to look at Ron. His hand had broken out in weird purple splotches.

"Stop poking at it! You'll make it spread."

Harry laughed at the sight of Ron's purple hand. Ron heard him laugh and looked over to his chair, "Oh, ha ha ha. Laugh it up." Then he grabbed Hermione's arm, "Come on, I didn't know _he_ was here." Ron pulled Hermione out of the common room.

When they were out of Harry's hearing range Hermione said, "Ron, you shouldn't have been so mean."

"He's the one who was laughing at me!"

"Your hand is purple. You have to admit it is kind of funny."

"Oh yeah, funny for you. You don't have to go through life with a purple hand," he waved it around her face.

"It'll wear off in an hour." Hermione reassured as they walked toward the library.

After Hermione and Ron and left, Harry picked up his things and brought them to his bed. He glanced at his watch. _Getting late. I must have been sleeping for a while. _He grabbed his invisibility cloak and Marauders Map and headed down toward the lake.

It was a colder night then he'd been used to. Colder yet than the night before. Harry Potter sat under a great willow tree next to the lake at Hogwarts. So another night at the lake. Another night to wonder about his relatively close expiration date. Another night closer from separating himself from his friends and this world. And it had finally begun.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for the first chapter! I haven't actually completed the story yet but my computer has crashed and I figure I can at least start posting for now. This is probablygoing to be the shortest chapter. 

**Please R&R!** Don't worry about PMS-Y!Harry - Draco will change that... maybe not at first... but you know how these fics go!


	2. The Barriers Are All Self Made

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! To be honest I didn't really like the first chapter myself, but it will get better! I promise! In this chapter I used the word "fastly" and I know it's not a word... but too bad - you'll all have to suffer b/c I like it!

**-**

**Carry:** Thank you so much for being my first review! I hope you'll like this chapter. Was it a soon enough update?I just got out of a 2 year relationship (and it didn't exactly end well) so I hope my story will help keep your mind off those things like it's been doing for me! Thanks again for reviewing!

**lovedbytheangels: **Thanks for your review! And to be honest I absolutely agree with you about Ron and Hermione in this chapter. I'm trying to get Harry to isolate himself and it's hard to do that with his friends being... well... good friends. And PMSy!Harry will only be around for a little while longer... then there will be fluff and Draco. Maybe even a Fluffy!Draco? I really hope you like this chapter!

**itsasledgehammer: **I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too!

**Caz Malfoy:** I hope you like this chapter too! I'm glad you like it so far!

-

I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter out... but enjoy this one! Remember to **R&R**!

Title from Bush - Out Of This World

* * *

**_Chapter Two - The Barriers Are All Self Made_**

The next day, Harry woke up early so he could avoid Hermione and Ron. He didn't want to talk to them. He started a pointless fight for a reason and that was to keep his distance from them. He didn't want them to get hurt because of him. So thus began the distancing. He started to head down to the Great Hall. He thought about how lonely it was on the way down and how it's only going to get worse with time. _I should enjoy the time I have._ He thought solemnly.

At last he had reached the Great Hall. He was the first to arrive and food hadn't even been put on the table yet. He had never been there this early and it was almost scary how empty the Great Hall was. As soon as he sat down, however, food appeared. He began eating only because he knew he'd be hungry later on in the day if he didn't.

Time slowly passed as more and more people began to filter in. He liked watching them. Everyone walked like zombies in the morning and he felt like no one cared about anything. He felt like he was just another person too tired to go to class. He looked at his watch. He still had a while before class but Ron and Hermione were probably going to show up soon. He quickly gathered his things and headed out the door. As he left he saw them coming down the stairs. Thinking fastly he dodged into an old classroom and quickly glanced out the door. They hadn't seen him. He didn't like the awkwardness of trying to ignore them. He didn't even know if they'd let him ignore them. Ducking into the old classroom seemed much more sensible.

_Yeah, hiding from my best friends. Really sensible, Harry._ But he knew it was for the best. After the war, if he lived, then he'd have time for friends.

He lurked around the classroom for a while. Since he had nothing better to do he started looking around. As most of the unused rooms in Hogwarts this one had a two inch layer in dust. There were old desks gathered and stacked next to the walls and chairs randomly around the room. He walked over to where the teachers desk was and found that there was a note on the floor next to the desk. It had a list of three potion items.

_Hellebore powder _

_Bezoar _

_Belladonna _

He looked it over again. Nothing was on the back. It was just a small piece of paper with potion ingredients scratched onto it. He shrugged and glanced at his watch. He decided it wouldn't hurt to head down to the dungeons. Absent mindedly he dropped the small parchment and left the room.

He took the scenic route to the dungeons deciding he wasn't really in a real hurry to head to that class. He just wanted Hermione and Ron to get there before him. It would definitely be a less pleasant atmosphere now that he wasn't on speaking terms with them. But it had to be done. Finally he arrived and many people were in the room. This included Ron and Hermione. There were a few empty spaces. He took one near the back. No one noticed his entrance as he sat down at the empty table. He began taking his notes out as Snape entered the room.

"Copy these down." Snape addressed the classroom. He stalked over to the board and wrote down a list of ingredients.

Harry grabbed his quill and began taking notes on his parchment. When he was finished he looked around the room. He was the only one not sitting with anyone. Which suited him fine. Hermione and Ron were still taking notes and he watched as they continued to write down information. Every now and then Hermione would open her Potions book and scribble something down in her notes. Ron mostly looked over at what she was writing and tried to copy it.

"Now as you may have noticed we are going to start a new potion today. This uses a very complicated method and for that reason I have decided-" Snape began but was interrupted because at that moment the door flew open. Everyone taking notes stopped and looked at the door. Draco Malfoy looked around before striding across to the only available seat.

"You're late, Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawled.

"Sorry Professor." Draco shrugged.

"As I was saying before the interruption," Snape spoke but didn't seem to have much contempt for Draco's interruption, "This potion involves a very difficult method."

Draco sat down next to Harry. Harry looked at him and grimaced as he tried to ignore him and take notes. Draco, took out a quill and parchment and started writing.

"Since it is going to require so much time and effort I have decided to be gracious enough to allow you to have partners. The people you are currently sitting with will be your partners for the entire portion of this assignment." Snape said. A few people smiled with delight. Harry and Draco exchanged looks of loathing. And then oddly enough Draco smiled at him showing many of his pearly white teeth. It was a twisted smileand Harry suspiciously thought it meant he was up to something. Quickly Malfoy withdrew his smile and went back to his parchment as if his twisted smile never happened.

"Now, continue to follow the instructions on the board." Snape snapped and quickly billowed to his desk to look over papers.

Harry finished writing down the instructions and quietly waited for Draco to finish his but when he looked over to what he was writing down all he saw were different doodles of Snape and Harry. "Very mature, Malfoy."

"You know, I knew you'd like them." He continued to doodle a picture of Harry on a broom with the snitch going someplace it probably wasn't meant to.

"Look, can we just get though this with out killing each other and maybe even a decent mark?" Harry sighed and started to read through the instructions. Draco shrugged before Harry said, "Well do you want to go get the ingredients?"

"Why do I have to get-" Draco started before changing his mind, "Yeah I'll get them."

Harry shook his head and started to take out his cauldron after Malfoy started walking to the front of the room. He had everything set up by the time he realized that Draco wasn't back yet. He looked to the front of the room and saw him going through every bottle of ingredients. He saw him check a few of them over again. Finally, when he reached the last one at the table, he started to grab the ones they'd need.

When he got back Harry said, "About time, Malfoy. Forget how to read?"

"For your information, Potter," Draco sneered, "I am very fluent in several languages."

"Like 'git'?" Harry said under his breath as he started sorting through the supplies.

"Any way you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Why my good looks and sense of humor of course." Draco replied as he grabbed one of the ingredients and began chopping it into small pieces.

Harry didn't respond. Draco was acting... chipper. And Draco Malfoy does not do 'chipper'. Something was terribly wrong.

Snape stopped working at his desk and began filtering through the room. Harry watched him and than said to Malfoy, "Look lets just get this going then."

"Hey, I'm chopping. You're the lazy ass not doing anything." Draco continued to chop.

Harry didn't reply as he gave a second glance over his notes before he began to work. He noticed Snape was getting closer to their table and got slightly more nervous. Normally Snape irritated the hell out of him but then he had Hermione and Ron to back him up. He just didn't want any reason to have the classes attention. It was bad enough he had to work with Malfoy.

Draco added his ingredients to the cauldron, "Potter are you done with that wolfsbane yet? It needs to go in now. Or are you too incompetent to do something so simple as measuring out the correct amount?"

Harry frowned as he dropped the wolfsbane into the cauldron. Just then Snape walked over to their table. "Mr. Malfoy, I hope Potter wont be messing up your potion. Although you could have avoided that problem by showing up for class on time." He didn't say it in contempt but merely curiosity.

"Well, sir, you see, I just didn't want to be in this class any longer than possible."

Harry and Snape in unison gasped in shock that Draco would talk to Snape like that. Draco continued to work on chopping more ingredients like he hadn't said anything. "Mr. Malfoy," Snape started to regain his composer from the unexpected shock. "You opinions of this class have no regard to me. However, I do demand you wont let it happen again. Five points from Slytherin."

By this time the whole class was eavesdropping on the conversation. Many of the Slytherins gasped in surprise that Snape would take points from his own house. Snape turned away and started to move onto the next group.

"Damn." Harry heard Draco whisper under him breath. He assumed it was because of losing house points but next Draco did something even more shocking. Harry continued working on their potion and he thought Draco had done the same until he looked up and saw Snape was watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Draco was watching Snape too. At that point Draco said, "Hey Potter?"

"What Mal-" But he never finished his sentence because as he turned to look at Draco his right eye collided with Draco's right fist. The punch had knocked him cleanly off his chair.

Gasps from the Gryffindors and cheers from the Slytherins could be heard as Harry yelled, "What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?"

Draco immediately jumped on top of Harry straddling him and continuing hitting him. Harry finally regained some composure and pushed Malfoy off of him. Gaining the power he jumped on top of Malfoy and started reciprocating the punches. Both boys continued to roll around on the hard stone floor throwing punches before Snape made his way over.

Harry didn't hear the spell Snape yelled out but suddenly he wasfrozen on top of Draco with his arm brought back ready to throw the next punch.

"BOYS!" Snape bellowed. Harry found he could move only his head and he glanced around and saw the whole class had gathered around them forming a circle. He looked down at Draco who had a bloody lip and his forehead had a few cuts. Harry felt the pain in his own face start to take over as he heaved breathlessly over Draco. He was close enough to Draco to feel his breath graze over his own face. He could feel Draco's body gently move up and down trying to get enough oxygen. It felt like they were frozen that way forever. Harry looked over Draco's light blue grey eyes. He watched Draco glance over his own features. He'd never been this painstakingly close to him before and it was unnerving. Not because it was unpleasant and that was what was bothering Harry. He watched Draco lick his lips just as Harry began to taste blood in his own mouth. He noticed Draco wasn't taking his eyes off Harry's.

Finally Snape uttered the counter spell and they unfroze. Harry, not expecting Snape to undo the spell, fell directly on top of Draco. Embarrassingly his face collided with Draco's and for a split second he swore he could taste a different kind of blood. He ignored exactly where his lips had fallen on Draco's face and quickly regained his composure. He stood up and distanced himself from the other boy immediately.

"Detention!" Snape said, "Both of you! The rest of the week. This room eight o-clock!" Snape walked enraged to his desk before snapping, "And _no one_ is to be _late_!"

Harry threw an angry look at Malfoy. He expected the same look to be returned but instead he thought he saw what looked like... a smile? No. A smirk.

"And if I so much as hear a rumor that you visited the Hospital wing you'll have detention for a month!" Snape yelled. "Now go back to you're potions!" He stomped back to his desk, ignoring the students he had yet to check on.

Harry walked over to his desk, picked his chair up and sat down. Draco followed behind him. They both sat quietly for a while. In Harry's opinion, Draco seemed too content for just receiving detention. Finally, after they had started to work on their potion again, Harry whispered, "Bastard."

"Mmm." Draco replied sarcastically, "Yes, but you just can't get over my good looks and sense of humor, can you Scar Head?" Pleased with himself, Draco didn't say anything else before going back to work.

Harry stopped working and looked up at the blonde boy. He had dried blood all over his face and his eye was starting swell. Harry assumed that he was also starting to show bruises as his face became more tender. "Ferret bastard," he finally muttered before going back to work. They continued to work in silence for the rest of the class.

After class Harry went right to the nearest bathroom. He took a long look in the mirror. His right eye was swollen by now. It was starting to turn black and blue. He lifted up his shirt and winced as he looked at his stomach. He poked one of his ribs and immediately decided that was a bad idea. He sucked air in, in pain as he lowered his shirt. Finally he started to clean the cuts on his face. Tenderly he cared for them. It was hard not to be in pain as he washed the dried blood off. But soon he was cleaned up. Almost good as new, save for the black eye and various cuts on his face.

As he headed back to the common room he started to think about Malfoy. He had been acting weird since class began. He had never been late for class, or talked back to Snape ever. Whatever he was up to it probably wasn't good. Not to mention that he started a fight for no reason. Normally he'd be happy to knock the snot out of Ferret Boy but he hadn't even given him fair warning. Usually they at least go through the formalities of exchanging insults and degradation, but no; not this time. Malfoy just went mental and started throwing punches. "Bastard." Harry said to himself as he reached the common room.

When he entered he noticed Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table. They were deep in discussion as he tried to walk by unnoticed. Hermione spotted him right away and immediately stopped talking to Ron and ran over to Harry.

"Oh Harry, your eye!" She exclaimed as she tried to touch his eye. Ron slowly approached behind her.

"I'm fine." Harry stated as he avoided her touch. He tried to walk around them but Hermione wouldn't allow it.

"Harry let me put something on it. It looks terrible."

"Hermione. I mean it. Leave me alone. I'm fine."

"You heard what he said, Hermione." Ron interjected, "Leave him alone."

Harry glanced at Ron's hand, "I see your hand has cleared up."

Ron blushed and said, "No matter what you say about my hand matters. You have worse problems at the moment."

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well, your reputation is damaged. We all saw you kiss Malfoy," Ron said smugly.

"What!" Gasped Harry. "I didn't kiss him, Ron!"

"That's not what it looked like." Ron smirked. "Everyone was talking about it after class."

"You saw what happened!" Harry replied. "Snape dropped me on him!"

"Yeah, well, still doesn't change the fact that your lips touched his lips." Ron replied crossing his arms.

"You know what Ron?" Harry asked, "You can just take your purple arm and the rest of your body and leave before we start a little fist fight of our own."

"Harry!" Hermione said, "You don't mean that!"

"I wouldn't start a fight with you! You'd probably end up trying to snog me." Ron said angrily.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "You know Snape let him fall!"

"Hey Ron," Harry said quickly.

"What?" Ron replied. But instead of receiving some cheeky remark Harry brought his arm back and punched him in the right eye. Then he turned around and walked up to his bed leaving Hermione running to Ron's aide. He tried to ignore the fact that he used the same line that Draco had when he punched Harry.

When Harry reached his bed he took out his invisibility cloak and put it on. He then locked his curtains shut with a swish of his wand and than took out a book and started reading. Soon he fell asleep. Time passed and he continued to sleep his dreamless sleep.

-

When he awoke he looked at his watch._ Nearly time for detention,_ He thought as he unlocked the curtains from his bed and stepped out. Outside on the floor he found a bunch of dungbombs that looked to have been thrown in his direction. He left his invisibility cloak on as he walked out of the dormitory and down to the common room. He saw Hermione and Ron studying at a table. He noticed Ron's eye looked normal. Hermione must have fixed it for him. Harry tried to ignore them as he left the common room. Somehow not having friends at the moment didn't bother him.

He didn't kiss Malfoy. Everyone knows that Snape dropped him. _God, if this is going to be on the list of things I worry about, Voldemort can come and kill me now._

After a few minutes of walking down to the dungeons and having time to think about how stupid Malfoy was, he arrived. He was still ten minutes early as he entered. He saw Draco sitting down on one side of the classroom and he took a seat at the other. He noticed Draco's eye had a bright black and blue mark around his it. _Got what he deserves._ Harry thought. He also noticed a few cuts around his face. He wondered if he looked as bad. Then he noticed Snape sitting at his desk correcting papers. He didn't bother to look up. Harry and Draco sat for a while in silence before Draco cleared his throat.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled, "I am aware of your impatience however detention does not start for another six minutes." He continued correcting papers.

Harry and Draco sat in silence once again. Harry couldn't believe that he was here. Snape saw that Draco started the fight. Snape shouldn't have expected Harry to do anything other than protect himself and maybe throw in a few punches. But Snape hated Harry. That's why he decided not to argue. It would only make things worse. It was Draco's fault he was there but that's what he couldn't figure out. Why was he acting so weird? Harry just couldn't put his finger on it. _He's up to something. And I'll find out what. _

Snape finally put his papers away and stood up, "I will not tolerate the actions you two shamefully displayed today. It is simply unacceptable! However, I trust that it wont happen again." He looked directly at Draco, to Harry's surprise. "So tonight you two will be cleaning cauldrons-" Draco groaned, "And re-labeling ingredients." He finished. Harry noticed Draco didn't make a noise to that as Snape continued, "I will be working in my office and I trust that you are mature enough to be alone for a few minutes. I will be checking in on you periodically and if I see you step a toe out of line you will have detention for a month."

As Snape stood up and began to walk away Harry and Draco stood also, "One more thing." Snape said not bothering to turn around. "No wands." And both Harry's and Draco's wand flew out of their hands and into Snape's.

"What? No wands," Draco exclaimed, "What do you expect us to use?" Just then a rag and cleaning supplies landed in both their hands and Snape left to his office.

"Well then." Harry said looking down at the rag in his hand. "Should we start with the cauldrons first?"

"You start with the cauldrons," Draco said standing up as he threw his rag onto his desk. "I'll do the labeling."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "It's your fault we're in here, Malfoy! I'm not doing all the hard labor."

"Yes you are, Potter." Draco said in a finalizing tone.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Harry started to walk towards Draco. He tapped him on the chest and Draco winced as he said, "Despite what you may have heard in your early childhood, the world doesn't revolve around you." Harry shoved his rag at him and walked away.

"Oh that's right, Saint Potter. I forgot it revolved around you!" Draco threw the rag and it hit Harry on the back.

Harry stopped and turned around, "Malfoy." He turned and grabbed the rag, "I'm not going to do all the work for something that is your fault. I know you don't want to mess up your manicure but it is your fault I'm here. Why did you even start that fight in class? Obviously I had nothing to do with it."

"That's right - just the innocent bystander. Well, Scar Head I just don't like you."

"So you planned on getting us both in detention where you'll have to spend time with me?" Harry replied incredulously.

Draco opened his mouth and words failed to come out. Finally he turned and walked towards the ingredients as he said, "Just work on the cauldrons for a while then we can switch."

"Whatever, Malfoy. But don't think I'm going to be doing all the work here," and Harry walked towards the cauldrons in the back. He decided it was best not to argue and just get their detention over with.

They both began working quietly for quite some time. Snape popped his nose into the room from time to time. Degrading their work of course. Well not so much 'their' work as it was 'Harry's' work. However, Harry didn't say anything and after Snape left every now and then Harry would look up and watch Malfoy. He noticed how completely saturated he was in his work. He was completely blocking everything else out. Harry on the other hand was completely bored.

"Malfoy can we switch yet?" Harry droned. He had been working on the cauldrons for about two hours and his arms were starting to hurt from cleaning the insides.

"But gee Harry you're doing so swell with those cauldrons!" Draco smiled sarcastically as he swung his arm in the air.

Harry stood up and began walking towards Malfoy. "Move," He commanded.

Draco was sitting on a desk with glass containers all over it, "Um, no, Potter."

"Malfoy, move your fat ass, I'm sick of doing all you're work. I should be sitting back and watching you do all of this." Harry pushed Draco.

"Don't touch me." Draco maneuvered off the desk very gracefully. Harry thought he heard clanking from his pockets but ignored it. "Look, Potter-"

"No you look, Malfoy, I'm sick of cleaning the cauldrons. I've done more than my fair share and now it's your turn."

Draco squinted his eyes at him and tightened his fist. For a second Harry thought he was going to start throwing punches again. But he didn't. Instead he walked toward Harry. Harry noticed Draco had gotten much taller over the summer but Harry was still slightly taller. Draco leaned into Harry and pushed him with his shoulder as he grabbed the rags out of Harry's hand and walked towards the back of the classroom.

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over to the desk with the ingredients on it. "It doesn't look like you've done much," Harry observed as he saw two piles of bottled ingredients. One pile had been nicely named and labeled and the other had gunk dripping down the sides of the bottles. "And you have girly handwriting."

Draco ignored him as he began cleaning the cauldrons.

Snape check in on them one last time before he finally came in and dismissed them, "I expect you both here again tomorrow. You may go." He waved his hand and sat at his desk with his papers. Harry gathered his things and left the potions room. He briskly walked out of the dungeons and outside to the Hogwarts grounds.

He breathed air deep into his lungs. It had been a long day. He felt bad for the way his fight with Ron went. He didn't mean to punch him but Ron had just made him so mad. Had this been any other time he would go and apologize, but he knew it was best to keep them distant. He looked down at his fist and saw his knuckles were red and scabbed. For a while he wondered what he looked like but as he reached the lake he saw. He looked into the water and he could see the dark shadowed bruises. Malfoy had looked worse. Probably because of his fair complection.

_He has the most porcelain skin._ Not that Harry would think about Draco's skin. But that did remind him, _I wonder if people really thought we kissed. _He blushed as he remembered. When Snape had dropped him he did remember his lips hitting Draco's. But it wasn't a kiss. His face had slammed into Malfoy's. He couldn't help it. _Just another bit of gossip for the fans. _Harry sighed. _I wonder what Draco thought about it? - I mean 'Malfoy'._ Harry corrected.

"He's up to something, though." Harry said out loud. He could just feel he was up to something. Some scheme to hurt someone no doubt. _Probably me. _But Harry would find out what. He vowed he would as he looked into the moonlit night. The night was starting to warm up again.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it for Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. Will Harry figure out what Draco's up to? Will he ever talk to Ron and Hermione again? Will Harry's cuts and bruises ever heal? - Ah... you're all smart... you know the answers. But please continue to read!

**And review!**


	3. Bruised and Broken

Beware of the Buffy quotes! Cookies for anyone who spots it!

Thanks to my reviewers! They're my life support!

**ATadObsessive46**- (love the name btw) Draco is a sneaky sneaky blonde boy - those are the best kind. Thanks very much for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Caz Malfoy**- Thanks for reviewing again! And yes... it did hurt. They'll be better soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Gillybabe** - I haven't had the time to read you story yet - I'll probably go there tonight and read it - Thanks for the review!

**lovedbytheangels**- Hopefully this answers a few questions... but mostly eveything is revealed in the 4th chapter! and there's some great stuff going on in the 5th. I hope you like this one though! Thanks for the comments... I enjoy them!

Also, Thanks to the following for adding my story to their favorites: Angel Of The Storms, elflina, andRed-Mizu! And thanks to ATadObsessive46, Caz Malfoy, daffodil666, Death By Failure,and Red-Mizufor adding my story to your Alert List!

* * *

A/N: Title from A New Found Glory- Head on Collision

_**Chapter Three - Bruised and Broken**_

Harry woke early again. Not as early as yesterday because he was out at the Lake late the night before. He had so much to think about. So much he didn't want to think about. When he stretched in his bed the memories of his fight with Draco came flooding back as he winced in pain. He was quite sore since he wasn't allowed to get healed at the Hospital Wing. Nothing he couldn't shake off, but he was still in pain. He climbed out of his four poster bed andnoticed Ron was just waking up as well. Harry tried to ignore him but he couldn't help noticing Ron was looking at him funny and almost looked guilty.

He walked into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. He understood why Ron was staring. _I look like Hell,_ he thought. His entire face was bruised and cut. For some reason it didn't seem that bad last night, but now he looked absolutely like death. Or something beaten to death. His eye was swollen and it hurt to blink so he continued to stare into the mirror. He had dried blood and scabs all over his face. He lifted his shirt and found that his tan chest was contrasted greatly with dark bruises. Gently he leaned over the sink and splashed water over his face. Yesterday had been a long day and he felt like today was going to be even longer.

Soon he found himself wandering down to the common room. He stomach growled and he decided to head down to the Great Hall. When he arrived he found the room wasn't packed but by no means was it empty. He found a spot at the Gryffindor table that was relatively empty. He felt like being alone so he could think. He looked down and began to gather food on his plate. He wasn't hungry but he knew he needed something to eat. When he looked up again he stole glances around the room and found people were watching him. Had he not looked into the mirror so long this morning he wouldn't have any idea why they were staring.

He sighed and looked back down at his food. Either the crowd was wondering what happened to his face or, if what Ron had said was right, there was a rumor going around Hogwarts about him and Draco. He didn't know which was the object of the attention. Probably both. He honestly didn't care anymore. He hadn't cared for quite awhile.

Suddenly he heard a few gasps from around the room and when he looked up he saw that Draco had just walked in. He looked worse than Harry, if that was possible. His light complexion made the bruises show up even more. Draco looked at some of the people staring at him and gave him his worst glare filled with pure hate in return. Then he looked at Harry.

They exchanged the glance for quite awhile. Each taking each others appearance in. Draco's lip had enlarged and Harry saw a deep cut on his bottom lip. His eye was bruised and he had scabs all over his face from where the punches had broken the skin. Harry thought he looked much better with cuts and bruises on him.

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ron and Hermione standing apprehensively behind him. Hermione meekly cleared her throat and said, "Um, hi Harry. Do you mind if we join you?"

Harry did mind but he felt like he could use the company so he just shrugged. Hermione sat down first and glanced at Ron to do the same. Hermione sat in the middle between Harry and Ron. Harry chanced looking them in the eyes as he saw Hermione nudge Ron.

"Erm," Ron stared down at his empty plate, "Harry, I just want to say-" Ron paused.

Harry looked at him, "It's fine, Ron."

"No Harry, really. I shouldn't have said that about you and Malfoy," He apologized.

"It's fine, Ron, really. I probably shouldn't have punched you."

"So," Ron asked, "We're ok then?"

"We're ok, Ron." Harry answered. They sat a while in an odd awkward silence.

Ron finally asked, "So, uh, how was detention?" Harry shrugged.

Hermione entered the conversation, "I don't know what Snape was thinking giving you detention too, Harry. You were just defending yourself... kind of."

"Snape's a git." Ron replied simply, "Likes torturing the innocent."

"But it's not like Harry even provoked anything," Hermione replied. "Malfoy was completely out of line. Harry were you two fighting when he hit you?"

"Huh? Oh," Harry hadn't been paying attention, "Um, no. We were just both working on the potion. He has been acting weird lately. 'Chipper' almost." Harry glanced over at him. He saw Draco was talking to Pansy. Suddenly he got very angry. "I'm gonna find out what's going on." He said to himself.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He replied. Harry felt guilty that his friends had joined him. He was trying to distance himself. But he just felt like he wanted someone near. Even if it wasn't for conversation; he just wanted company.

They continued to eat in silence for some time before Hermione declared that class started soon. The Trio got up from the table and headed to their Transfiguration classroom. They walked in silence. No one really knew what to say so no one spoke. When they finally arrived they all sat at the same table.

Ron finally spoke, "So, Harry," he said enthusiastically. "What do you reckon Malfoy's up to? Think he's planning pranks?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't really know yet."

"Don't worry." Ron patted Harry's back, "We'll find out."

The rest of the class no one talked. Later on that day, as Harry was going over homework in the Gryffindor common room, Ron came in and talked to him for more theories on Draco's behavior.

"So Harry, what do you think he's up to?"

Harry didn't really want to reply. He felt guilty. He honestly wanted to let Ron back into his life but something nagging at the back of hismind told him he needed to keep him at a distance. It was for Ron's own good in the long run. "I'm not sure." He simply replied.

"Well, I think whatever he's planning has something to do with you."

"What?" Harry replied skeptically.

"Well look at the facts here-"

"You sound like Hermione," Harry smiled.

"No I'm serious, listen, he purposefully gets you in trouble right? So you have detention together. What's more suspicious than that?"

"Ron, I don't think-" Harry paused and thought about his theory. "Well, you may have a point."

"Yeah, so be careful tonight. He didn't try anything last night did he?" Ron asked.

"No, just made me do all the work."

"Well he still has three more nights to pull whatever it is he's gonna do."

"I don't know, Ron." Harry replied. "I just kinda-" Harry stopped to think again. He hated how Ron could make him open up again. That's why he was such a good friend. He could distance himself from his friends tomorrow. "I just have this feeling like it's something much bigger. I just feel like something big is going to happen. I don't know how to explain it."

"Hey do you have the map?"

"Yeah, I was gonna see where he goes after detention." Harry said.

"Yeah that's a great idea. Do you want me to meet up with you after - you know - for back up incase anything happens?"

"No Ron, this is just recon. I'm not going to do anything tonight. And neither is he." Harry said finally. Then he looked down at his watch, "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and Marauders Map. "I'll talk to you later, Ron."

"See you, mate. Good luck."

Harry waved to Ron and left the common room. He didn't know what he expected Draco to be planning. He didn't know why he cared so much. But something in him was pulling him towards Draco. He felt like he had walked the plank and was teetering at the end. He didn't know whether he should take the plummet. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be his decision. Sooner or later someone would come along to give him a push.

When he arrived in the potions room he was a minute early. Draco was sitting at his desk nonchalantly looking at his nails. Snape was at his desk. This time Snape didn't make them wait the extra minute, "Alright, same as yesterday. I'll be checking in on you. Now get to work." Draco stood up and went straight to the bottles. Harry frowned and went to the cauldrons. Snape walked around for a bit and then left.

Harry began watching Draco very closely as he worked the a cauldrons. Finally he decided it was time to start the interrogation, "So Malfoy."

Draco looked up, with a smirk all over his face as he expected some witty retort, "What Potter?"

"You've heard what they've been saying right?" Harry didn't look at Draco, he decided for what he was asking he'd continue to be completely amused looking down at his cauldron.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Draco swung around on the desk and put his bottle down.

"Well, I have been informed that there is a rumor going around Hogwarts." Harry bothered to look up at Draco, he saw that his brow was narrowed in anger. "I know, that's what I though - a _rumor_ in _our_ school!" Harry said sarcastically as he looked back down at his cauldron and smiled. "I'm guessing you've heard."

"Heard what Potter?" Draco asked, denying that he knew all too well that by the time the story got around and distorted enough people would say that Harry and Draco were seen making out in Potions naked while trying to dance to polka music.

"Well, Ron has told me, there has been talk going around that I kissed you." Harry watched Draco's face distort in disgust. "Now I've moved on from that because we both know what happened but the part I can't grasp is why I'm here right now."

Draco looked at him confused. "What do you mean? You were there. You were fighting me back, idiot," Draco added lamely.

"I'm well aware of my part in this. However," Harry stopped looking at his potion and stood up. "I still don't know why you decided to hit me in the first place." He walked closer to Draco, "And I'm going to find out." He looked him directly in the eyes, hoping Draco wound give something away. He thought he saw a hint of fear in his eyes but it disappeared the instant he thought he saw it.

Draco stood up as well, they were inches apart, "Potter, you where there at the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're here now because you were sitting next to me. That's all. No, that's not all -I don't like you." Draco said smugly, "and you have stupid hair."

Harry ignored the remark about his hair and answered, "We went over this yesterday. You have yet to explain why, if you have this deep hatred for me, you picked a fight in class where you could get detention." Draco pursed his lips as Harry continued, "Or maybe there is some truth in the rumors."

"Potter, the only reason you're here now is because while sitting next you in class I became overwhelmed with your Mudblood-Loving aura and I felt I needed to hit you." Draco pushed Harry away. "So get back to your work so I don't have to be this close to your stupid face again." Draco turned around and rolled his eyes, _Stupid face? I think I'm losing my touch. _He went back to sorting through the ingredients. Harry knew something was going on. And that was bad. Soon he'd have the Great Trio all over him. And then Dumbledore - and that's exactly what he didn't want. He needed to start tonight. He couldn't have Harry breathing down his neck. He was in trouble now. He had to be careful.

Harry decided to back off for a while. He didn't have any real reason to suspect anything. He needed to catch Draco in the middle of whatever he planning. They continued to work for a while longer. Periodically Harry would watch Draco, but soon that got boring. Snape continued to wander in and watch and then he would leave the room.

Finally Harry caught his break. When he looked up to watch Draco he distinctly saw him read the bottle and then carefully put it into his pocket. _Ah ha! Stealing potions ingredients!_ Harry thought. _Now what to do?_ He waited awhile before finally saying, "Switch."

"What?" Draco said looking at him.

"Switch," Harry replied as he stood up and walked over to Draco. "You do the cauldrons now - I did them longer yesterday so now you can do them longer today."

"No Potter." Draco stood up as well and met Harry half way between the room. "I'm not finished labeling these."

"Duh Malfoy - I'm gonna do them." Then Harry stepped closer to Draco. Shockingly withSeeker-like reflexes his reached into Draco's cloak pocket. "What about this one?" Harry said as he withdrew a bottle. "You done labeling this one?"

"No!" Draco yelled. "I need that, give it back!"

"What do you need it for? How many others have you stolen?" Harry looked down at the bottle. "Nightshade! What are you doing with nightshade Malfoy," Harry asked shocked. Nightshade was not easy to come by and only used for the darkest magicks.

Draco grabbed it back from him easily in his shocked state, "I need it."

"You stole it."

"I did not." Draco argued.

"Yeah? Well I'll just ask Snape about that when he gets back. What are you planing to do?" Harry stepped closer. Draco didn't answer. "So this is why you got detention? So you could steal ingredients."

Draco tried to walk away, _Shit, shit, shit._ Harry grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. _Shit! _

"You're not planning on poisoning anyone are you? God, this is way worse than I thought," Harry said to himself. "Malfoy!" He shook him. "Tell me what you're doing with this!"

Trying to regain his composure, Draco replied, "Frankly, it's none of your business."

"No it _is_ my business, Malfoy."

Draco tried to think of something to cover but it was too late. He knew it was too late but he tried to think of something, "It's not for anyone. It's for me and that's all you need to know!"

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to believe you're using nightshade on yourself!"

"Potter, you're such a bastard." Draco growled enraged, he decided to do the only thing he could to stop Harry's questioning. He drew his arm back and punched Harry.

Harry's glasses came flying off as he was thrown backwards. Draco was on top of him hitting him repeatedly. Harry tried to block his punches but Draco had the advantage. He was in a lot a pain but he finally pushed Draco off of him and began to reciprocate the punches. Both boys soon became bloody. Neither of them knew where all the blood had come from. And they each began to slow their punches. They were both in a great deal of pain and finally when Draco whispered, "Stop." Harry stopped his drawn back arm.

He was on top of Draco. The same position that Snape had frozen him in the day before. He looked down at Draco. He felt his chest rise and fall. Draco had blood all over his face. Harry could taste the blood in his own mouth. Draco's hair had been stained. His white-blonde hair no longer was is it's usual combed back position. Harry breathed heavily as he looked down at Draco. Finally he managed to ask, "Is it really for you?"

Draco closed his eyes, wincing, and nodded, "Yes." For some reason Harry believed him. When Draco reopened his eyes he saw Harry staring down at him. Harry had leaned in closer to him. He could feel his breath over his face. For some reason he felt like gravity wasn't allowing them to part. They just continued to stare at each other for some time. Finally Draco managed to scratch out, "You look better without your glasses."

Harry blushed and stood up abruptly. He hoped Draco couldn't see him blushing, he had a feeling the blood and bruises on his face had covered that up enough. Draco still remained lying on the ground. Harry extended his hand to him. Draco grabbed it and Harry helped pull him up. He noticed how delicate his hands were compared to his own rough ones.

"Look, just because I'm not hitting you any more doesn't mean I don't want to know what's going on here." Harry said.

Draco sighed. "I can't tell you."

"You better tell me."

"No, Potter." Draco replied, anger returning. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. Lets just leave it at that."

"I'm going to find out." Harry said confidently. "Whether you tell me or not, I will find out."

"I suspect you will," Draco whispered as he walked back to the table with the potions. Luckily the bottle of nightshade hadn't broken.

Harry saw his glasses on the floor. He walked over to them and put them on his face. _Not broken at least. Probably due to all Hermione's fixing spells._ He noticed Draco was working with the ingredients again. He wanted to keep asking him questions. He wanted to know what he was up to. But he couldn't. Something wouldn't let him. He felt Draco was telling the truth when he said he was using it on himself. Probably for some dark magic. Harry was going to find out what exactly. But not now. Not by Draco telling him. Whatever he was doing, he felt that it needed to be done. Something had changed about Draco. Something he hadn't noticed before now. And now, he trusted what he said.

Harry continued to work on the cauldrons. He understood now why Draco wanted to label the ingredients. But there was much of the mystery left to unfold.

Soon after their fight Snape returned to the room. He could tell they had fought but as he looked around the room and saw no visible damage he dismissed them without saying a word about their new damaged condition. Harry didn't say anything about Draco stealing ingredients.

After he was dismissed he went straight to the bathroom. He cleaned his newly opened wounds. _Oh I'm gonna be sore tomorrow._ He pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and put it on. As he walked down the hall he opened the Marauders Map and saw that Draco was in an empty room. He started walking in that direction. He soon found himself outside the door. It was the same room he had ducked into when he was avoiding Hermione and Ron. _I bet that list of ingredients was his! _Harry tried to carefully open the door but there was some locking spell on it. He didn't want it to be obvious that someone was trying to get in, so defeated he decided to go on his nightly walk to the lake.

-

After detention was over Draco decided to hang around to see where Harry went; after all Draco didn't want him to know what he was doing. Or where. He carefully followed him to the bathroom. He watched him clean his cuts for a while before deciding it was safe to head to his classroom. It was common knowledge that there were many abandoned classroom in Hogwarts but he needed to find one away from the Houses. Often hormonal teenagers would sneak out to nearby rooms to snog. He needed to be completely isolated. That's what made this room so perfect. It was on the first floor of Hogwarts and away from the Houses. Professor's and Filch didn't tend to check it because it was actually in a busy area of the school in the day. Naturally they assumed if people didn't want to get caught they'd be hiding in secluded areas.

Draco reached his classroom and the first thing he did when he entered was whisper a spell over the door to lock it. _No 'Aloha Mora' will get into this!_ He thought proudly. Then he walked over to the desk. Yesterday he had brought his cauldron in. He already added the hellebore powder and the bezoar; he only need to add the belladonna (commonly known as 'Deadly Nightshade'). And then the easiest but most important part was over. Slowly he measure the correct amount and chopped the ingredients accordingly. He drew his breath as he was about to drop the belladonna into the liquid substance bellow.

Gently he dropped it in. A loud popping noise greeted him as well as black smoke, which quickly turned into red smoke. He smiled, "It worked!"

-

Harry made it to his usual spot underneath the willow tree. He didn't know what to think about Draco anymore. Something was different. He supposed his father's absence was what changed him. Harry felt somewhat guilty for that. It was his fault Draco's father wasn't with him. Not that he'd want Lucius out of Azkaban. He figured soon enough Draco would be reunited with his father; whether Voldemort breaks him out or Draco joins him. But he still understood what it was like to not have a father. He felt bad for that.

It was just a guilty night. His thoughts changed from Draco to Hermione and Ron. He had honestly meant to keep them at a distance. He didn't want them to fight the big fight along side him. It would be devastating if he had to witness one of them die in battle. It would be his fault. But it was so hard to face life alone.

Harry sighed. He looked down at his map and saw Draco leaving the old classroom. He'd find out what he was up to. Soon. He would know what Draco's secret was and what his great plot is.

Harry yawned, "But not tonight."

* * *

Well, It's progressing somewhat... and that's what matters. 

Remember: Comment whores, such as myself, feed off your reviews! Help keep this comment whore alive! Leave a comment; Save a life.

Now, for all the good little boys and girls... er... mostly girls... I have a small clip from the next chapter:

_"There is _some_ good in this world." Harry paused looking down. "And I think it's worth fighting for." Harry looked up. Draco was watching him closely. They were very close to each other. Draco could feel Harry's breath on his face. Harry leaned in closer. He never noticed how blue Draco's eyes really were. From a distance they seemed so cold and grey. But being this close they looked much more alive. "I'm going to help you." Harry finally whispered. "Whether you want it or not."_


	4. So Lay Down The Threat Is Real

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who added my story to your favorites and your alert list! Also, **BIG** thanks tomy reviewers...

**Caz Malfoy**- You've been awesome! Thanks for reviewing on all my chapters! Like seriously... I think you're my favorite person ever! ;)

**psychotic little ani**- Thanks for your review - I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Stray Kitty** - Well, I'm trying my hardest to keep it going! I've been working quite a bit lately... so that's been putting a delay on things. I hope you like this chapter though!

Title from Chevelle - The Red

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Four - So Lay Down; The Threat Is Real

The next day Harry walked down to the Great Hall alone again. He still felt he had to at least make an attempt of distancing himself. He sat down alone but soon Hermione and Ron came and joined him.

"So," Ron said.

"So? So what?" Harry asked.

"So what did he do? What happened?"

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"Nothing?" Hermione asked, "Harry you look terrible, even worse than yesterday!" Harry smiled. He did look worse today. He wasn't giving his body a chance to heal. But he didn't mind it. All the aches and pain made him feel again. It felt good that if he couldn't connect with his friends at least he could still connect with his enemies. "I wish you would let me do something to help." Hermione added.

"Hermione, I'm fine, really. And anyway you should see what I did to him." Harry felt fairly certain that Draco looked worse.

"Oh Harry! What did Snape say? Do you have more detention?"

"No, he just ignored us. He wasn't in the room when it happened."

Ron interjected again, "So what happened?"

"Nothing, honestly," He lied again. He didn't want to tell them about Malfoy stealing the belladonna. Something told him that he needed to keep it to himself. "He was just being a git and one thing led to another and we just ended up fighting"

"Really?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and then glanced at the entrance. A few seconds later Draco walked in. He looked much worse than Harry, but he still had an arrogant glow about him.

Harry couldn't understand that even after having the shit beat out of him he could still look so composed and elegant. Harry looked down at his robes and they were all messy. Draco had this regal aura about him that demanded everyone watch him. And everyone did.

"You weren't kidding, Harry." Hermione said. "He looks terrible. Even worse than you."

"Only because of his complexion," Harry replied quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Huh?" Harry tried to cover. "I didn't say anything." Suddenly an idea came. Now would be the perfect time to check out what Draco was exactly doing in that empty room. "Oh hey," Harry tried to fake a reason to leave, "Umm... I think I forgot my potions book up in the tower."

"This one?" Hermione asked lifting his book.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." He couldn't think of anything else to say. "You know, I think I'm gonna go... see the thing... you know... in that place."

"What?" Ron asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Um, the thing - I have to go, I'll see you in potions," He said as he tried to gather his things.

"Don't be silly Harry." Hermione said. "Class starts soon. We should be getting there now anyway." Ron and Hermione grabbed their things and stood up. Harry continued to sit. "Are you coming?"

_Damn._ "Yeah, I'm coming." As they left Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were started to leave too. "Hey you guys go on. I'll be right there." He dropped his bag to the ground and pretended to tie his shoe.

"We can wait." Hermione said.

"No you go on." Harry insisted. Hermione shrugged and they took off towards the dungeons.

Finally Malfoy and his cronies came out of the Great Hall. He saw Draco look at him, but he didn't say anything as they passed by. Harry got up and began to linger behind. Far enough so they wouldn't feel like they were being followed but close enough to listen to their conversation.

"Well, why can't you tell _us_, Draco?" Crabbe grunted.

"Yeah, I don't get why it's such a secret if you have a girlfriend." Goyle added.

"Who said I had a girlfriend?" Draco replied.

"Well why else would you be sneaking out at night?" Goyle said.

"I have detention, Goyle. I told you this."

"You were out before that. And you're out way too late now for it to be detention."

"Why do you care? You know I still have a mother to worry about me. You guys don't have to." Draco said in a tone of finality. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to get the idea and stopped asking questions.

_So even his cronies don't know what he's been up to? Suspicious. _Harry thought to himself as they reached the Potions room. Draco sat in the same desk as last time and Harry followed. He pulled up a seat.

"What are you doing? Did you come here to pump me for information?" Draco asked.

"What else would I want to pump you for?" Harry's eyes widened and Draco choked a cough. "I really just said that didn't I?" Draco didn't say anything but he had a wicked smile on his face as he stared at the desk. Harry blushed as he quickly said, "I have to sit here. We have to be partners remember?"

"Damn it." Draco swore, smile leaving his face. "I forgot." The boys sat in silence for a while. Harry waited for his face to quit blushing. Finally, Snape told everyone to continue working and they got out their cauldrons.

"Can you promise me something," Harry asked.

"Hell no, Potter."

"No, this is important."

Draco looked at Harry. He had stopped what he was doing and both boys faced each other. "What is it?" Draco asked feeling obligated to at least hear Harry out since he didn't rat him out to Snape.

"Promise me you're not going to go mental and hit me again." Draco sincerely laughed which caused a few people to look at the pair funny. "It's not funny." Harry said, trying to hide a smile. "My face can't take it anymore."

Draco smiled at him, "Wouldn't want to mess up you're pretty face." He said sarcastically.

Harry blushed, "My knuckles actually hurt worse. Sorry for that."

"Sorry for what?" Draco asked.

"Your face. If my knuckles are hurting this bad a can't imagine what pain you're in."

"None actually."

"What?" Harry asked. "There's _no_ way you're not in any pain."

"Numbing solution, Potter. You didn't use any?"

"No," Harry replied sheepishly. "Hermione offered help but..."

"Too proud to take it?" Draco asked.

"Something like that."

"Figures. You're so thick Potter."

"Ah, there it is."

"There's what?" Draco asked confused.

"I was waiting for you to say something insulting. We were having a perfectly decent conversation. I think it was at least two minutes long before any insults."

"Two minutes?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "New record."

"Yep."

"Well we can't let that happen again." Draco added.

"I agree," Harry replied then he looked Draco in the eye, "Bastard."

"Poofter." Draco retorted sarcastically

"Wanker." Harry countered.

"The-Chosen-One." Draco mock bowed at his desk.

"Hey, now that's just unfair!" Harry smiled. Draco was actually being a decent human being. Or maybe Harry was just looking at him in a new way. Something between them changed when Harry didn't turn Draco in for stealing. Or maybe something was changing now. Either way, today potions was surprisingly more pleasant than it had been in a while.

After class he walked with Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't help but smile the whole way back. He kept thinking of the conversation with Draco. He wasn't actually that bad when he gave him a chance.

When the trio entered the common room they sat around the fireplace and started to go through their homework. "So did you find out any new information today in potions?" Ron asked.

"I noticed you two weren't fighting today." Hermione added. "Almost looked friendly." She said commented.

"He's not friends with that git, Hermione. He's just trying to get information from him. Right Harry?"

"Yep," Harry said, not looking his friends in the eye but instead becoming throughly engrossed in his Potions textbook. "I didn't really find anything else out." Feeling bad about not telling his friends the entire truth he decided to say, "I know it's big though."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," He lied again, "I just have this feeling."

Ron asked, "What if he's trying to make a new line of panks like in candy or something. Pull a Fred-and-George and anonymously give them to you?"

"Ron, Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to take anything that he didn't know where it came from." Hermione said. "And besides, who even knows if he's planning anything. Where is your proof?"

"Hermione," Ron said, "How can you_ not _think he's up to something?"

And the fighting began. Harry knew it would only be a little while before Hermione and Ron would start bickering again. Harry tuned them out as usual. He didn't care what they thought about Draco, he knew he was up to something.

Harry ignored them for a while before he decided to check his watch. He found it was almost time for detention and gladly interrupted them, "Hate to butt in but I have detention now so I'll be seeing you later."

"What?" Hermione turned to Harry. "Oh yeah, see you later Harry."

"Bye Harry," Ron said and then they continued arguing about whatever they had been before.

Harry walked out of the common room with his invisibility cloak and map in his pocket. He didn't know what was in store for him this evening; whether Draco would be decent or if he would start throwing punches again. He assumed that since Harry knew he was up to something, Draco wouldn't want to start any fights. But Draco was unpredictable. That's one thing he knew for sure.

He arrived early again and Draco still beat him to the room. _He must come nearly a half and hour early. _Harry took a seat a little closer to Draco than normal. Snape let them get to work right away as he left the room.

They worked in silence for a while. Harry didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know what to think about him. He couldn't quite understand what had happened to Draco, but his presence wasn't as terrible as it used to be. There was something calming about it. Nearly everyone coddled Harry. Draco was one of the few that didn't. Draco always treated him like he wasn't anything special. And Harry liked that. He felt like everyone put him on a pedestal, but since the day he was born Draco had been on one too. He was heir one of the richest wizarding families in England, and his father, until recently, had been very influential in the Ministry. Draco knew what it felt like to have everyone think differently of him. The only difference between the two was that Draco enjoyed the treatment. But Harry still didn't mind his company now. Not when he was acting civil.

Harry was stuck doing the cauldrons again. He got into the habit of doing them and didn't really mind. Plus Draco had very legible handwriting, if not on the girly side, so it was probably better that he do the labeling. Harry still watched him occasionally.

He glanced up to watch him again for a while. Draco was sitting on top of the desk as usual. His slicked back blonde hair was starting to fall into his face. Harry watched as he blew the stray hairs out of his eyes, but to no avail; they just fell back. He looked so deeply involved with his writing. Every once and a while he would hold the bottle into the light to get a better view. Harry noticed that he bit his lip when he was deep in concentration. Harry smiled to himself as he watched. He really did look innocent. When he didn't speak of course. Draco had the innocent looking baby-face that anyone would adore but only someone truly naive would trust. And just on cue Harry witnessed him study one of the bottles and gently place it in his pocket. Harry shook his head and continued working.

Only a few moments passed before he said, "So what was that one?"

"What?" Draco looked up guiltily.

"What did you take now?"

"Nothing," Draco insisted.

"Come on, I saw you take one and if I came over there you know I could take it from you and find out for myself." Harry replied. He stopped cleaning.

Draco sighed, "Fluxweed." He said.

"And what do you need that for?"

"Potter, I'm not telling you."

Harry stood up and walked over. "Why? What is it that you're doing Malfoy?"

"Potter," Draco gracefully climbed off the desk, "I am not telling you. It's not going to hurt anyone and... just trust me."

"Yeah that's a laugh," Harry leaned closer to Draco. "Sorry if I find it a bit difficult to trust you, Malfoy."

"God, Potter! You're so insufferable! Look, I'm not even telling my closest friends about it, why would I tell you?"

"Because, I'm going to find out anyway and you might as well be easy on yourself."

"I can't tell you! And I wont. That's all there is to it, kill me if you must. Actually please do, it would make things much easier on me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked. "I know this isn't some little thing. Ron thinks your planning pranks but I know it's bigger than that."

"You told the Weasel about it? And Granger too I bet. See," Draco poked Harry in the chest, "That's why I can't tell you. This is my _life_ at stake here not some little prank." He ranted as he began to pace, "If you find out then you'll tell Dumbledore and that's exactly what I _don't_ need. And then the whole school will find out. And if I can't even get it to work then I'm as good as Avada Kedavra-ed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Harry stopped Draco's pacing. "Ease up a bit. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Yeah just like you didn't tell Weasel and Granger." Draco said sarcastically.

"I didn't tell them everything. If you don't want to tell me what you're making at least tell me why. Maybe I can help if it's as bad as you say."

Draco examined Harry for a while, "I don't want your charity, Potter." He paused, "I don't need you're help." He looked down.

Harry had sensed that whatever had happened it was bad. He'd never seen Draco so distraught. Normally he'd be telling him to sod off, but he was just staring at the floor looking exhausted. "I can help. If it's as bad as you say it is, I can-" But then Harry stopped. Suddenly it hit him, "What did he do?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up; confusion and anxiety written on his face. "Who?" He asked tentatively.

"It's Voldemort isn't it?" Harry replied confidently.

Draco's eyes widened and he quickly tried to deny, "No. What? No."

"It is." Harry said firmly. "What is going on Malfoy?" Draco closed his mouth tightly and shook his head. "You're going to tell me." Harry started walking towards Draco and Draco walked backwards.

"Potter, I can't."

"Malfoy," He said growing angry. "You're going to tell me." Harry finally backed Draco up until he hit the wall. "Now." He said. He put one arm on the wall next to Draco's head and the other at his side so he couldn't escape.

"It has nothing to do with you, Potter. Honestly!"

"Well than enlighten me as to what it does include."

"Please," Draco pleaded. "I can't tell you. If I do than you'll become more involved than you wish. Than both of us wish."

"I think I'll take my chance."

Draco turned his head away from Harry's penetrating stare, "Harry," He spoke gently and then looked back. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"I believe that whatever you say that has to do with Voldemort... I'm already well aware of what I'm getting into. I'm the 'Chosen One' after all."

"But those are just rumors." Draco replied.

"Rumors?" Harry said, "I wish."

"What?" Draco asked incredulously. "It's true then? What they're saying?"

Harry backed away a bit. He hadn't even told Hermione and Ron about that yet. Only he and Dumbledore knew the truth. And now Draco, "Yes. It's true."

"But..." Draco stammered, "But... you're only sixteen. There's no way you can kill him."

"Well, actually all I know is that one of us has to go. Either him or me, and I don't plan it being me." He lied. "So now, I've let you in on my little secret. Your turn."

Draco sighed. He drew in a large breath before saying, "The abridged version; I pissed him off."

Harry waited for more but Draco didn't say anything else, "Yeah, and then?"

"You don't piss off the Dark Lord, Potter."

"I'm well aware of that, thanks." Harry replied sarcastically. "What did you do?"

"Well I haven't done it yet." Draco looked down.

"What does he want you to do?"

"He wants me to," Draco paused, then he looked directly into Harry's emerald eyes. "He wants me to become a Death Eater."

Harry swallowed hard and then asked, "And you don't want to?"

"Are you kidding?" Draco asked. "I grew up watching my father suck up to him. All the things he's been through, and look where that landed him."

"So what are all the ingredients for then?"

Draco sighed, "If I can get it to work, it will be a protection potion. It's old magic. Blood magic with bits of other pieces." He paused, "It should work like the Fidelius. Only different. Without a secret-keeper."

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Harry asked.

Draco looked down at the floor again. "I'm signing up."

"But Malfoy," Harry started, "You-you can't, Dumbledore will-"

"No." Draco interrupted. "I don't want his help." He grew angry, "And I don't want yours." He pushed his arm away.

"So if it doesn't work you're just throwing your life away?" Harry asked incredulously.

"There's nothing else I can do." Draco replied defeated. "You have Dumbledore and all of your friends supporting you. Everyone I know can't wait to join the junior Death Eaters. Just blindly following their parents. We're from two different worlds. I can't let it be known that Dumbledore would be helping me. It's not just You-Know-Who that I'm afraid of. And I'm not even sure why I don't want to join. Who's to say he's not going to win. Maybe I'll be better off on that side."

Harry waited a while thinking about what he was going to say before he finally decided on saying, "You know what they say about the people who wait until the war is over to pick sides? They say the hottest part of Hell is reserved for them."

"Thanks, Potter, really cheering me up here."

"Didn't know I was supposed to be cheering you up." He paused, "Why are you giving up so easily? Why not ask for help? Dumbledore would understand."

"No." Draco said. "I have my plan. I'm sticking to it. Besides, people are so screwed up now. Why do you think that they're even worth saving?"

"There is _some_ good in this world." Harry paused looking down. "And I think it's worth fighting for." Harry looked up. Draco was watching him closely. They were very close to each other. Draco could feel Harry's breath on his face. Harry leaned in closer. He never noticed how blue Draco's eyes really were. From a distance they seemed so cold and grey. But being this close they looked much more alive. "I'm going to help you." Harry finally whispered. "Whether you want it or not."

Draco looked at the floor. He was starting to blush. Something about Harry being so close to him made him nervous. He became lightheaded and his stomach became jumpy. "Please," Draco looked up. "Just let me do it my own way."

"I wont tell Dumbledore." Harry said, "But I can't walk away from this." Something about Draco made him feel alive again. He sincerely wanted to help him. "We'll do it your way - but let me in."

Draco realized that Harry wasn't going to give up. At least he believed him when he said he wouldn't tell Dumbledore. "Ok," He agreed. "But there is one other thing."

"What's that?" Harry asked feeling a little apprehensive.

"You're too involved now. If you want to help..." Draco paused. "You're going to have to be part of the potion. It's how the blood magic works. So if you truly want to help, you're going to be more apart of this than both you or I know."

"What do you mean?"

"This is old magic, Potter. It's not written in any textbook. It's handed down from generations. This is the kind of magic that's been put in museums for display. It's too powerful and unreliable for people to actually have the audacity to try it."

"So in other words you don't have the slightest clue what the consequences will be?"

"Pretty much."

Without thinking Harry said, "I'll do it."

"What?" Draco had expected him to back down.

"Well, who knows how much longer I have anyway." Harry said. "And besides, it could be fun."

"Fun?" Draco replied exasperated. "This could mean my life, Potter!"

"Yeah, but it could be fun if you turned into a ferret or something." Harry smiled. Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry quickly said, "Don't worry - I'll take good care of you. But can I call you Skip if you do turn into one? 'Skippy' sounds more like a ferret name than 'Draco'." When Harry saw the look on Malfoy's face he added, "Fine! I'll just get Moody to change you back."

"What? No! That's not funny, Potter." But despite himself Draco smiled. With Harry being there to help him he felt less apprehensive about his plan. Even though Harry wasn't good in potions, at least he'd have someone to blame if anything went wrong. He felt some weight off his shoulders had been lifted just by telling Harry.

Harry glanced at his watch, "Shit Malfoy, Snape's gonna be back soon and we've barely done anything."

"So lets get back to work."

Harry nodded as they walked back to their spots. Harry didn't mind doing the cauldrons. "So, um," Harry began after a while. "When are you going to the classroom again?"

"Tomorrow I was gonna - hey wait, how did you know where I was at?"

Harry smiled, "That's a secret for another day, Malfoy."

"Spying on me, Potter?"

"I told you I was going to find out what you were up to."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, anyway I'll meet you there ok? Tomorrow then?"

"Alright. I'll be there early." Just then Draco turned towards the door. Both boys heard footsteps from down the hall. Draco turned towards Harry and mouthed 'Snape'. They both turned to their work and stopped talking.

Just then Snape entered, "Tonight is your last night. I hope you've learned something from this. I expect it will not happen again." He drawled. "You can go," He dismissed them.

Both boys gathered their things and left the room. When they were outside a bit and away from the classroom Draco turned and said, "Well..."

"Yep..." Harry replied.

"I guess I'll meet you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Any particular time?"

"After breakfast. I'll leave first and then you follow."

"Okay then." Harry said, "See you later."

"Yep. Later." Draco added lamely.

Both boys lingered for a while before turning and walking in opposite directions. Harry would sleep well tonight. He felt no need to go for his usual walk. He just wanted to get into his large bed and let sleep wash over him. For some reason he felt like he was going to dream this night.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the begining of it folks! The next chapter explains even more... well... pretty much most of it. Keep reading and keep reviewing! 

Thanks again!


	5. And Do I Dream Again

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers! Finally things get rolling with this chapter!

**hippogriffluvr**: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you like it!

**little kitsune:** I'm trying to have a few chapters written before I post so I'm sorry if it takes a while but I just like to be ahead of things! Thanks for the review!

**nickainai**Thanks for taking time to comment! Updated for your reading pleasure :)

**festis** I'm really glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!  
I forgot to mention the last chapter had Buffy quotes - this has a few similar situations. Buffy is my muse!

Title from Phantom of the Opera

* * *

**_Chapter Five -_** **_And Do I Dream Again _**

Harry didn't see it coming. He never did. There was always some great master plan to be revealed that he hadn't quite understood until it was set in front of him. This time was no different. Draco stood at the bottom of the staircase. He hadn't expected to see him there; waiting for him. Secretly he'd hope he'd wait. And he did. He could always count on Draco, whether it be for a fight or for whatever else. Although, he didn't want to think about what the "whatever else" was.

As he walked down the giant staircase he observed Draco. He wasn't smiling. He was waiting. Harry reached him with only one step left to go before Draco spoke, "Just finish it already." He spoke carefully, "It's what you want. Take me to a world without him in it." Draco pulled Harry off the last step. "Without _you_ in it."

"What?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"

Draco grabbed his arms and pulled him closer, "Do it." He said, "Finish me."

"Malfoy-" But Harry didn't know what to say. "You can't be saying that-"

Draco pulled him around the corner to where no one would see, "Harry, I can't live here anymore. There's nothing I can do. He'll kill me in worse ways; bring me back then do it again. Please," He begged.

"Draco," He leaned closer. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Harry, it's the only way." Draco leaned against the wall and pulled Harry closer, "I've thought this through, over and over again."

"No," Harry replied simply.

"Damn it Potter," Draco grew frustrated but didn't bother to push Harry away. "You know you've thought about it," he tempted. "The world would be much better without me in it." Then he pulled his arm back and punched Harry.

Harry should have expected it. But he didn't. He flew to the ground and brought Draco with him. Draco laid on top of him, his arm brought back, but he didn't throw the next punch. Instead he leaned closer to Harry. He watched his emerald eyes follow him down.

Harry tried to keep his breath steady but his heart began to race. Draco came closer and closer until finally he did it. His soft lips plummeted to Harry's and they both fought back and forth with force. It was the most intense thing Harry had ever experienced. He knew it was wrong. He knew it didn't make sense. But he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. It was the only thing he had to hold onto.

Harry Potter sat up abruptly in his bed as he awoke earlier than normal for a Saturday. He panted as sweat rolled down his forehead. "Oh god, no!" He chanted loudly as he jumped out of bed. He began pacing back and forth in the dormitory. He didn't care if he was being loud. On second thought he did. He decided to quickly take a cold shower and ignore his disturbing dream.

_It was just a dream._ He thought. As the cold water washed over his face. He didn't want to think about how the first dream he'd had in ages was about Draco. No about _Malfoy_, not 'Draco'. He didn't want to think about how his heart was still racing and how his lips still felt. He didn't want to know what it all meant. He just wanted to take his shower. So he did. It was just a dream anyway.

When he finished he quietly walked over to his bed and grabbed his Marauder's Map. He headed down to the common room where he was the only one there. That suited him just fine as he sat down in the empty big chair.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered as he tapped the map with his wand. Right away he saw many figures sleeping still in their dormitories. Quickly he turned the map around and began to search for Draco. He didn't know if he wanted to head down to the Great Hall if Draco was there.

He finally found Draco's footsteps pacing back and forth throughout the Slytherin common room. He wasn't alone. Something Harry tried to repress made him feel slightly jealous. On the map he watched where Draco walked back and forth with Pansy following. He found himself mesmerized by Draco's path and watched for quite a while. Draco's footsteps continued to trace all around the common room with Pansy's footsteps behind.

Harry wondered what they were talking about. He wondered if Draco had told her about him helping with the potion. Harry didn't think it was very likely but it still intrigued him. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped as Hermione asked, "Harry, I didn't know you were awake?"

"Jeez Hermione!" Harry tucked the map away. "You scared me." Next to Hermione was a very tired looking Ron. He watched him yawn and asked, "What did you guys want?"

"We were just going for a walk. What were you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry tucked the map behind him even more. "Nothing." He reassured trying to sound nonchalant. "Did, uh, did you want something?"

"Well we just wanted to ask if you wanted to come with for a walk? We were thinking about stopping by and seeing Hagrid. So do you wanna come?" She asked.

"Um," Harry though, "Actually I think I'm just gonna work on homework, then maybe head to the Great Hall."

"Awe come on, Harry." Ron joined, "We've barely been down to visit Hagrid."

"No, you two just go. I'm a bit behind with homework from detention."

"Oh that's right, yesterday was your last night. How'd it go?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for a while._ How did it go? _If Ron knew that within a few hours Harry would be helping his once rival with a potion that could probably kill them both, well Ron would kill him first. "It was," He started, "Fine."

"You find out anything?"

"No." Harry said quickly.

"Oh," Ron said.

Then Hermione said, "Well Ron we should head down to Hagrid's if we want to be back in time to still get to the Great Hall." Ron nodded and both he and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and left the common room.

As soon as they'd left Harry opened his map up to find Draco. To his surprise Malfoy was no longer in the Slytherin common room. Harry frantically searched through the map until he finally saw him half way down to the Great Hall. Quickly Harry closed his map, tucked it in his pocket, and left the common room.

Harry walked fast without thinking. And, though he didn't want to admit it, he ran a little on the way to the Great Hall. He almost fell down one of the staircases as it decided to move a little too early making him have to jump off.

Finally the doors of the Great Hall came into view just as he saw Draco turn from a corner. They both looked at each other. Harry swore he saw Draco smile a bit but it was gone before he could tell for sure. Then Draco smirked and walked first into the Great Hall. Harry followed a few steps behind. When he entered he watched Draco go to the Slytherin table as he went to the Gryffindor one. He was actually hungry today and piled his plate with food. The Great Hall didn't have too many people but he noticed that Pansy was also at the Slytherin table. Draco was talking with her.

He watched as she smiled and flirted with him. He watched as Draco smirked at her and said something. She laughed and leaned closer to him. Something was making Harry feel uneasy. He wasn't sure if it was all the food he ate but soon his stomach began to hurt and his heart began to pound. He found himself clenching his fist and stopped watching Draco. _It must be something I ate. _

He decided to focus his energy elsewhere, but couldn't think of anything else except his dream. He didn't know what it meant. He didn't really want to think about it. Harry sighed and glanced down at his empty plate. He felt like something was missing in his life. His dark raven hair covered his eyes as he supported his head with his hand. He felt like something big was about to happen. Something that he may regret, but he found that he didn't want to stop it. Whatever was changing was making him feel more alive than he'd felt in a long time, and he didn't want it to stop. He sighed again and looked up.

He saw Draco was still talking to Pansy. But then he stood up. She began to stand as well but he put his hand up to stop her. Harry watched them exchange words before Draco started to walk away from the table. He glanced at Harry. Harry looked down at his plate and blushed. He'd been caught watching Draco, but when he looked up all he saw was the doors swing shut. Quickly he stood up and followed Draco out the doors.

He found Draco waiting down the hall for him. He nodded him to come over and Harry walked towards him. "Still want to do this, Potter?"

"Yep," Harry answered easily.

"Alright then," Draco sighed. "This way." he pointed. Harry already knew where the room was but didn't say anything.

When they reached to room he heard Draco whisper something and then open the door. Harry, confused because it hadn't been locked when he entered it, asked, "When did you start locking it?"

Draco walked in and Harry followed. He carefully shut the door and whispered a locking spell. Then he turned to Harry and said, "When I started making it."

Harry nodded. They both walked over behind the desk where a cauldron was sitting underneath it and Draco pulled it out. "So," Harry asked. "What are we going to do today then?"

"Don't you want to know more about it first?" Draco asked as he took off his robe. Harry noticed he was wearing a tight black shirt that clung to his chest and black dress pants. Draco carefully folded his robe and began to set up potion ingredients on the floor. He then sat down on the cold stone floor and began sorting ingredients.

"Well, I'm not sure. This sounds pretty serious, Malfoy."

Draco stopped and looked up at him, "You still have time to back out."

"It's not that, it's just-" Harry paused and though carefully about what to say before just saying. "Yeah I'm in. What the hell are we doing?" Harry sat down next to Draco.

"Good question, Potter." Draco answered. Then he took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. All that was on it was some language that he couldn't understand.

_Etiam , ut teneo ut tantum altissimus fidelis a consummare must adeo evulsum inter iugum of formator illae draught. Sic condita is sanctimonia._

"What the hell does this mean? Is this Latin?" He handed it back to Draco.

"Oh, sorry." Draco reached into his pocked and pulled out a different piece of parchment. "This is the translation. Basically this potion is intended to be made in pairs. It'll work on you too if you want."

Harry looked it over. He read it a few times.

_And furthermore, to hold intentions as only the highest faithful, a consummation must come to occur between the pair of fashioners of this intricate draught. Thus making it an inviolable sanctity._

"Draco." Harry said plainly. "I'm out." He shoved the paper back at Malfoy.

Draco smiled and said, "Finally out of the closet? This will work just fine then."

"What?" Harry stood up. "No, I mean I'm not doing it!"

"Relax Potter. It's not what you think."

"Malfoy. It says 'consummation'. I'm _not_ going to _'consummate_' with you."

"Sit down, Potter." Draco smiled. "You're right, it _is_ Latin. And in Latin 'consummate' just means 'bring to completion'. But that... well, I'll tell you about that later."

Harry looked at him skeptically, "We don't have to have sex?"

"Hell no!" Draco exclaimed, "I'd be at the front of You-Know-Who's door if I had to fuck you, Potter."

"Good." Harry said relieved. "So what does it mean we have to do then?"

"Um, well basically, if I translated it correctly, I believe it says that after we make part of the potion we have to-" Draco stopped and looked at Harry nervously.

"We have to what?"

Draco looked him over, "You know this is my life on the line right, Potter?"

"Yeah. So what are we supposed to do?"

"And you're really going to help me?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course." Harry said. "What do we have to do?" He asked more forcefully.

Draco ignored his question and replied, "Then I'm only going to say this once." He paused and looked down, "Thanks, Potter."

Harry was so taken aback by his gratitude that all he could do was say, "Um, yeah. No problem."

Draco raised his head, "We have to kiss."

"What? No way, Malfoy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. But honestly," Draco paused. Harry could tell he was about to say something that he didn't want to, "I need you're help, Potter." And he looked up at Harry defeated.

Harry sighed, "God Malfoy," then he thought for awhile before quietly saying, "What kind of kiss?"

"You know this is old magic right?" Harry nodded. "Yeah well," Draco tried to explain carefully, "Old magic works with blood, tears... sweat-"

"Spit." Harry interrupted. Draco shrugged and nodded. "This has got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever done." Harry grimaced.

"_You're_ the lucky one, Potter. You get to be kissing _me_."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well what else do we have to do?"

"You fine with a little bit of pain right?"

"I'm gonna kiss you aren't I?"

"We'll need blood. And something of Voldemort's."

"How are you going to get that?" Harry asked.

"Potter," Draco looked him in the eyes. "You remember my Father right?"

"Oh yeah." Obviously Lucius would have something of Voldemort's lying around their manor.

"Alright, so I've gotten the potion almost ready for today. What I really need you for is the blood and spit."

"Ew, can we just not think about that right now? Why do we even have to kiss? It doesn't really make sense."

"It does if you know anything about old magic. It's like-" Draco tried to think. "It's like we're creating a cycle; a protecting shield. The blood will flow into the potion and the spit is another connection that needs to be made to go through with the blood. A union. Also We'll need to make a pentagram on the floor with our blood." Draco stood up.

"All we need is some heavy metal music playing in the background." Harry replied sarcastically. "This is so cliche."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"It's a Muggle thing."

"Oh, feel free to _not _enlighten me." Draco replied as he reached under the desk and pulled out a large knife. The blade was curved and there was writing with what Harry assumed was Latin on the handle. "Give me your right hand." Draco held out his own.

"Now wait a second." Harry clenched his hand into a fist. "Can we just run through this first?"

"Not much to run through. I cut your hand. You cut my hand. We smear our blood in a pentagram then we hold our hands together over the potion and let the blood drip in. Then... well you know.."

"Yeah, we kiss, I know."

"Got it then?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and held out his hand. Draco took hold of it more gently then Harry had expected him too. Draco had elegant hands with long slender fingers. Harry held his palm up on Draco's hand as he lowered the knife to it. Draco looked Harry in the eyes and said, "I'm gonna-"

"Do it." Harry interrupted. Draco nodded and swiftly brought the blade onto his skin and pulled it through. It didn't hurt as much as Harry had expected as he witnessed his own crimson blood spill from his hand.

Draco handed him the knife and told him, "Just diagonal across the palm like I did." Harry nodded. "Use your right hand to hold the knife." He directed.

Harry grabbed the knife with his wounded hand. It stung but he ignored it. Draco held his arm out and nodded for Harry to go as he closed his eyes. Harry grabbed Draco's delicate hand and sliced it open the same way Draco had cut his. Draco brought air into his lungs quickly from the sting of the blade. Harry asked concerned, "Are you alright?" Draco nodded opening his eyes. "Now what?"

"Now," Draco said clenching his right hand. "We have to make a circle with our blood. It has to be big enough for both of us and the cauldron to fit in." Harry nodded and both boys dropped to the floor and started to construct a pentagram.

Finally they finish the last point on the star when Harry asked, "What's next?"

"Help me carefully pull the cauldron into the center." Both boys worked to maneuver the heavy cauldron with potions ingredients into the middle of the circle. Harry and Draco stood opposite each other from the cauldron. Draco nervously drew breath in, "Um, now we hold hands over the potion." Harry's heart began to pound. He knew he'd have to be kissing his rival in seconds but it didn't scare him as much as, if he was honest, excited him. He watched Draco hold his hand over the cauldron and Harry quickly stretched his own out to meet Draco's. He was nervous. This was something new to him and his heart began to beat faster. He hoped Draco didn't notice.

Their fingers intertwined and their blood mixed for the third time this week. The only difference was that they weren't fighting. Harry gulped as the first drop of their mingled blood hit the potion a warm steam began to rise.

Draco suddenly grew hoarse and cleared his throat, "Now, we, um..." Harry nodded and leaned in closer to the blonde boy as Draco mirrored his actions. Draco tried not to think about the situation he was in. He knew it was the only way to save himself.

Harry studied his features for a while; his nose, his eyes. He had the most beautiful lips. Suddenly he found himself pulling closer to Draco. Both pairs of eyes closed as their lips met over the steamy cauldron. Harry felt Draco tighten the grip on his hand as he gently persuaded Harry's mouth to open with his tongue. Harry obliged and let him in. Draco had a delicate touch. The kiss was different than the one he shared with Cho. Draco felt right even though he knew it was wrong. Something came over him and he just didn't care anymore. With his left hand he grabbed Draco's waist and tried to pull him closer over the cauldron. Draco, somewhat shocked, put his arm on Harry's chest to stop the kiss.

Harry's eye's fluttered open and he found Draco staring back at him through the steam. He couldn't decipher the look on his face. Harry's heart was beating fast and beads of sweat were forming on his brow. If anyone were to ask why he would adamantly say because the steam in the room. Both boys stared at each other. Both out of breath.

The steam from the cauldron began to grow and a long silver stream shot out of the cauldron. They broke the stare they'd been sharing and focused on the stream. It looked like a long ribbon as it twisted in the air. Then a second one shot up. This time a golden one. They seemed to play with each other for a while before the silver one wrapped around Harry and the golden one wrapped around Draco.

Draco and Harry looked at each other again. Both not sure what to say. Finally the streams calmed down and returned to the cauldron."

Draco quietly whispered, "I, uh, I think it worked."

Harry realized that Draco was still holding onto his hand, "Are we done? Can we let go?" Somehow whatever happened between them Harry very much doubted that they could let go.

"Oh sorry," Draco loosened his grip and both boys let go. Draco felt exhilarated. His heart was pounding, his hands were covered in dried blood, and his breath still seemed to be caught in his throat.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"We have to let it sit for a while."

"Can we leave the circle?"

"Yeah, but the potion has to stay." Draco stepped out of the circle and walked over to the adjacent wall. He leaned against the wall and then slid down it. Harry watched him as Draco sighed.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Draco lied. "I'm fine."

Harry walked over and sat down next to him. "Liar." He turned to look at Draco. "You know it'll work Malfoy. You don't have to worry about it."

"Easy for you to say."

"Malfoy, the only one better at potions than you is Hermione. It'll be fine."

"I should have gotten her to help me." He said sounding defeated.

Harry felt panicky all of a sudden, "Was it me? Did I do something wrong? You said it worked!"

"No," Draco said turning to him. "You did fine. I just can't afford anything to go wrong."

Harry didn't say anything for a while before he finally decided to ask, "What else do you have to do?"

Draco sighed, "Well, we have to add in something of _His_. Then just add key ingredients at the right time really." Draco paused and looked at Harry and then added, "You can leave if you want."

Harry looked down. He didn't want to go but he didn't know what to say to explain so he decided to ask another question. "Are you really just going to go to him if it doesn't work?"

Draco turned to face Harry, "I'm not sure. I don't really know what I'm doing."

Harry nodded. "I know this is going to sound stupid and you're going to say I have some kind of hero-complex but, I'm here for you." Harry paused and blushed when he added, "And if you don't want Voldemort to get you then I wont let him."

"Why are you helping me?" Draco asked seriously.

Harry though for a while. He didn't really know why he was helping Draco. He didn't deserve Harry's help or support. But he didn't deserve to be turned into another mindless minion of the Dark Lord either. "I guess I just understand what it's like to have Voldemort ruin your life." It was then that Harry noticed that Draco's arm was resting next to his. He noticed the earthy smell of his cologne; the soft features on his face.

Draco leaned in closer to Harry. Everything felt like it was spiraling out of control. He didn't know what to do anymore or how to act. He watched Harry's eyes trace his face. Harry's deep emerald green eyes. It was then Draco realized that he didn't mind Harry so much. In fact he kind of liked the boy. Any other time in his life and he would have poisoned himself for a thought like that, but Harry wasn't so bad. He could smell his aftershave and it invigorated him. Draco looked down and allowed his hair to fall out of place. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He hated this facade of composure. He wanted to cry. He wanted to let it all go. He _wanted_ to die. He felt the warm water threaten to break through behind his eyes and he fought to keep them from escaping.

He was in too deep. Draco just didn't know what he was doing anymore. Everything he was so sure about was gone and he was only left with himself. But he didn't even know who he was anymore. When had everything gotten so complicated? He knew it was only going to get worse.

Harry continued to watch Draco. He could tell he was battling internally but didn't know what to say to console him. Draco's arm was still touching Harry's. He was slouching lower than Harry and everything about him breathed defeat. Harry gently dropped his head to rest on Draco's. They sat that way for a while. Neither of them sure what to say. The silence between them wasn't awkward, but welcoming.

When the potion started to breath a vibrant green steam, Draco cleared his throat, "I need to add his part of it now."

Harry nodded, "Do you need any help?"

"No," Draco replied as stretched and stood up.

Harry watched him walk over near the cauldron. He watched as Draco peaked his head over the top. Harry studied his face. He was concentrating so hard and seemed very stressed. No one should have to go through the difficult choice he was making. No one should have to put their life on the line like he was. But Harry understood that just because things shouldn't happen it doesn't mean they wouldn't.

Draco walked over to the desk where he had an ancient looking dagger. It was much different than the one they used to cut their hands. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on the knife as he stood over the cauldron. Harry could hear him chanting in some language. Probably Latin. Draco dropped the dagger into the cauldron and immediately thick red smoke rose. Harry could barely see Draco as the fog billowed over his body. He looked so dominant in the smoke. Harry stood up to get a better view. Draco had his eyes closed and arms raised over the cauldron. He hadn't broken his trance. Soon the smoke retreated back into the cauldron as if had never been there.

Harry noticed that Draco had sweat dripping down his face and he looked exhausted. He walked out of the pentagram when Harry asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fi-" But before he could finish he began to collapse.

Harry wasn't too far away and reached his arms out to catch him. Draco was lighter than he expected and very carefully helped him to sit back on the floor and lean against the wall. Harry joined him. "Malfoy," He said tired, "I think this is more than either of us can manage."

"Draco."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Call me 'Draco' alright?"

"Stop avoiding the subject," Harry said then added, "_Draco_."

"I'm fine."

Harry looked him over. He was more pale than usual. "Are you sure I can't just talk to Dumble-"

"No." Draco interrupted. "No, Potter. I just-" he sighed. "I just need to rest. I wont have to add anything for a while now. I just need some sleep. Wake me up in fifteen minutes." He yawned and fell into Harry's lap.

"What- but... Draco," Harry tried to protest. It was a bit uncomfortable to have the man he once hated and just a little while ago kissed laying in his lap. But when he looked down he saw that Draco was already asleep. Harry didn't know what to do so he didn't do anything. He rested his head against the cold stone wall and soon began to bang it on the rough surface. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Draco was in serious trouble and Harry was sitting in a room with him watching him sleep. He knew he should go see Dumbledore but he wouldn't break his promise.

Draco's breathing soon evened out on Harry's lap. He soon found that he liked watching him sleep. He looked peaceful. He needed peace. An urge hit him and soon Harry began to run his fingers through Draco's hair. It was so soft and delicate. It was everything that Draco's personality wasn't. Until lately. The blonde locks were almost fragile. They felt like feathers. Soon he began to trace Draco's face. He had very soft skin as well, something Harry hadn't been expecting. There were a lot of things he hadn't expected. Kissing Malfoy being number one on the list. But sometimes things change.

Harry started to trace an invisible line around Draco's lips. They were just as soft as everything else on Draco. Then the boy in his lap began to stir. He tightly grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry immediately threw his hands in the air. It was really getting uncomfortable for him. Draco's face was now buried where Harry had never expected it or wanted it to be. He began to panic as he could feel Draco's breath in places it shouldn't be. Every time he tried not to think about it Draco would maneuver and pull him closer. Finally he decided the only way to get out of this situation unscarred would be to wake him up. Harry gently placed his hand on Malfoy's shoulder and shook him, "Malfoy, Draco. Come on. Wake up." Draco stirred a little and Harry shook him harder, "_Please_ wake up."

"Mmm, Harry."

Harry froze. Draco was dreaming. He was enticed to what he could possibly be dreaming but then, as he remembered his own from the night before, he decided to try and wake Draco again, "Draaaco." He pushed him more, "Wake up."

Finally Draco bolted upright saying, "No! No no.." Then he looked up and found Harry right above him, "Holy shit.. what's going on- what did we do?" But then he started to remember the events from the day.

Harry couldn't hold his smile in, "Sweet dreams, Draco?"

"Ugh," He grimaced as he sat up. "How did I end up in your lap? Wait - second thought - I don't want to know." He rubbed his head with his eyes closed tight.

"You pretty much passed out after that spell you did. So uh," Harry's smile widened. He was feeling devious, "What were you dreaming about?"

Draco immediately frowned and replied, "Nothing Potter."

"No, I wanna know. I heard some pretty interesting things while you were out." Harry's eyes twinkled when he saw the horror spread across Draco's face. "Pretty kinky things to do with a wand, Malfoy."

"What?" Draco sat up. "You bastard. I'll have you know there were no wands..." Then he quietly added, "Per se."

Harry started chuckling out loud, "Lighten up, I'm just kidding."

Draco didn't smile but instead listened to his rumbling stomach. "What time is it, Potter?"

Harry, still laughing, looked at his watch and said, "About time to get something to eat. We completely worked through lunch." Harry stood up.

"Was I sleeping that long?" Draco attempted to stand but a wave of dizziness overcame him. Luckily Harry put his arm out and grabbed him.

"You alright?" He asked concerned. "Draco maybe you should wait here and I'll go get you some food."

"As much as I like the thought of you waiting on me hand and foot, I need to go talk to Pansy."

"Oh," Harry said, a little disappointed. He loosened his grip on Draco but this time Draco could hold himself up. Draco carefully walked over to the desk with his robe folded on it and put it on. "Is the potion going to be ok?"

"Yeah it needs to sit for a while more, then it only needs a few more ingredients for tonight." Draco walked over to the door and Harry followed. Draco peaked his head out of the room. It was safe so both he and Harry left. Draco whispered his locking spell then turned to Harry, "Watch for when I leave again. We'll just meet here?"

"Ok," Harry said. Draco took a long hard look at him. He did have a very interesting dream that maybe someday he'd share with Harry. Definitely not today. Thinking about it made his heart race faster. Harry was watching him closely. Then without notice he leaned into Draco. The blonde boy's heart skipped a beat as lips ran past his cheeks and to his ear.

"I think someone's coming," Harry whispered.

Draco quickly panicked and jumped a step back, "I'll go first. You follow in a bit."

Harry nodded and watched as Draco walked away. His robes flowed slowly behind him. This marked the first time that Draco's absence bothered Harry. He wanted to walk side by side with him down the hall. But instead he knew he had to wait until he could enter without anyone figuring out what was going on between them. Although he kind of wished someone would so they could explain it to _him_. Harry finally started to walk to the Great Hall.

When he arrived he was late. Immediately he looked at the Slytherin table. He saw Draco was watching him enter. They exchanged glances and Harry's heart jumped slightly. Blushing he quickly looked to the Gryffindor table. He saw Hermione waving him over to sit with them.

"Harry where have you been all day?" She asked.

Harry should have figured this was coming. "Around," He answered. "How was Hagrid?"

"Fine," Hermione said. "He was disappointed that you didn't come to see him. You hardly ever visit."

"I've been busy." He said piling food onto his plate.

"Busy doing what?" Ron asked.

Harry started to get nervous. They're weren't stupid. He knew Hermione would find something out soon. "Stuff," He replied lamely. He wasn't sure what to tell them. If he continued to help Draco then he'd need a good excuse to get away from them.

"Harry," Hermione leaned in closer to him and Ron followed, "You know you can tell us anything."

"I know." He said. Then he decided to tell them the truth. Well, at least partially, "I've kinda been seeing someone lately."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Who?" Ron patted Harry on the back. He hadn't lied. He had been seeing more of Draco lately. Not 'seeing' him in the way he implied but if it got them off his back then so be it. "How long have you been seeing her? And you didn't tell us! Who is she?" Hermione asked excited.

"Hermione," Harry started. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone. I just thought at least I could mention this much." He didn't want to correct the fact that she said 'she' and he'd been seeing a 'he'. That would just add more confusion that he didn't want to explain.

"Harry," Ron said smiling slyly. "Come on you can tell us."

"Nope." Harry said finally and then began to eat his food. Ron and Hermione continued to pester him but he refused to say anything.

"Well, Harry, I'm not so sure this girl is good for you."

"Whaph?" Harry asked with a mouth full of food.

"You've been gone all day and you can't even tell your closest friends."

"I promised." Harry said. He did tell Draco he wasn't going to let Hermione and Ron in on his secret. He looked over at the Slytherin table. To his surprise he caught Draco watching him. Draco quickly looked away, but not before Harry could see him blush. _That was odd._ Harry thought to himself as he shoveled another pile of food into his mouth. Hermione tried to get him to say more but he refused. Then he saw Draco get up and leave. He grabbed a few biscuits and said, "Hey, I'm gonna head out."

"What? But you just got here." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I thought maybe later we could play wizards chess or something."

"Sounds like fun but I really have to be going."

"Meeting the girl?" Ron asked.

"Eh," Harry struggled. "Something like that." Ron patted him on the back as he stood up. Hermione was looking at him with disapproval.

"You know I'll find out who you're seeing."

"I really don't doubt that," Harry said then he leaned down. "But honestly, Hermione, you probably wouldn't want to know anyway." Hermione's jaw dropped a little as Harry walked out of the Great Hall.

She turned toward Ron with determination in her voice, "Oh I'm gonna find out."

Harry smiled the whole way back to the room. He watched Draco walk ahead of him and wait for him at the door. _Today has definitely been interesting._ He thought to himself as they entered the room together. He didn't know what would happen next but he didn't care. It was against everything he knew was right but he didn't care. His friends would kill him if they found out that he was helping Draco, but he didn't care. He was starting to feel again, and that's the one thing he did care about.


	6. Save Me From The Dark

A/N: Anyone who's familiar with Wizard Rock should recognize a Draco and the Malfoys lyric in this chapter!

Title from Evanescence - Bring Me To Life

* * *

_**Chapter Six - Save Me From The Dark**_

Harry didn't know where he was going so early in the morning. Again he woke early and again he didn't want to face his friends. All he knew for sure was that he felt suffocated in the dormitory. He wanted fresh air. So he had grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed out.

He soon found himself outside on the Hogwarts grounds. The sun had just started to rise and brilliant colors shone throughout the grounds. Harry continued walking. Something was pulling him towards the forest, so he followed. He didn't know what he expected to find. However, he knew what he wanted to find. And that thought disturbed him.

After helping Draco with the potion the day before he'd been feeling different. He didn't know if it was good. So he tried not to think. That's all he ever did and this time he wasn't going to let that bother him. So he walked deeper into the forest. He laughed to himself. Something had drastically changed between himself and Draco. He knew he was falling down the rabbit hole. He liked it.

Suddenly he stopped walking because he heard the faint sound of snapping twigs. If Harry was honest with himself he wouldn't have to ask who was there. He knew.

But he asked anyway, "Who's there?" Harry gripped his wand tightly forgetting he was under the cloak.

"Hello?" He heard someone ask.

Harry walked past a few more trees until he saw the platinum hair he'd expected, "Oh, it's you."

"Yes," Draco answered as he quickly grabbed his wand. "And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry." Harry uncovered himself from his cloak and smiled. He watched Draco as he sat on a fallen tree.

"Oh, it's you."

"No need to sound so happy," Harry joined him on the broken trunk.

"Well, normally I'd be completely ecstatic to see you, Potter," Draco said sarcastically. "But you'll have to excuse me while I hold back my enthusiasm." He picked up a stick from the ground and began playing with it.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Harry said turning to watch Draco. "I didn't think anyone would be out here. Especially at this time."

"Well, not that it's any of your business but I haven't exactly been sleeping very well the past few weeks."

Harry nodded. "Well, would you care for some company then?"

Draco looked away from the stick and stole a glance at Harry. He didn't know what to say. He really didn't want Harry there. He told himself that he couldn't stand the git. But when he wasn't around, Draco almost missed him. Almost. "If you'd like to stay," He finally spoke, "Then what choice do I have?"

Harry smiled, "I believe I'm growing on you."

Draco looked appalled, "God Potter. You wish." Then Draco smiled.

Harry, still smiling, quickly said, "You know you love me."

Draco's smiled widened, "I hate you." Then his smile turned into his trademark smirk, "And so does Snape."

Harry laughed at Draco's comment, "I am very aware of Snape's feelings towards me."

"Well, someone has to hate you, Potter. You have the whole wizarding world to adore you."

"Mmm, yes, that's why there's a madman out there plotting to kill me."

"Well, soon you wont be alone," Draco replied quickly turning the mood somber.

"Draco," Harry leaned closer to the other boy. He grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards Harry as Draco tried to look away. "I promise you," He began. Draco lifted his head and finally met Harry's eyes, "Nothing will happen to you if I have any say in the matter."

"Oh and what good will that do?" Draco dropped his head again.

Harry gently reached for his chin and tilted his head up. Draco still avoided his eyes as he whispered, "I'm the 'Chosen One' remember?" Draco sighed and finally looked up at Harry.

They both studied each others features. Harry had never looked at Draco this way. He never noticed how delicate he seemed. How fragile his demeanor was. Maybe Malfoy had never allowed Harry to see him this way.

Harry felt himself getting pulled towards Draco. He watched as Draco's eyes slowly fluttered shut. Harry leaned in. He could smell Draco's cologne. He knew they were inches apart. His heart began to race as he tried not to think about what he was doing. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. It was screaming at him to stop. Just stop. _What am I doing? No. I don't care._ He thought to himself. He slowly moved closer.

Just as their lips nearly touched Harry jumped back, "Did you hear that?" He asked wide eyed and face flushed.

Whistling could faintly be heard down the path Harry had come. "Yes," Draco stood up and turned away blushing. "We should go."

"Yeah," Harry said meekly. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself.

"Just pay attention to where you're going so they don't spot-" Draco turned around to find Harry gone. "Right." He sighed figuring Harry had left him. Unexpectedly he felt wind and fabric wrap around him and a hand over his mouth.

"Shh." Harry commanded. "We'll have to sit to make the cloak fit around us." Draco nodded as he followed Harry back to the fallen tree they'd been sitting on. They positioned themselves to sit straddling the tree and face each other. Sitting this way had been a bad idea as now they had to look at each other.

Harry tried to concentrate on who was in the forest. He had an idea that it was Hagrid but decided to pretend to keep looking. He had a feeling that it was a bad idea to be in the forest under a cloak with Draco. Although, he knew there was nothing he could do to help the situation.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Draco was watching him. He started to grow uncomfortable and began to blush. He prayed that Malfoy didn't notice. Finally, Harry mustered up the courage to look Draco in the eye. When he did the boy immediately smirked at him.

_What? _Harry mouthed. Draco just shrugged and continued to smirk. Harry frowned and went back to listening for Hagrid. He figured that it was safe and whispered, "I think he's gone."

"Then why are you whispering?" Draco whispered back.

"I'm not." Harry said flatly as he abruptly stood and pulled the cloak off them. "We should probably be getting back. I bet that they're starting to serve breakfast." Draco stood slowly and stretched. He then gracefully walked over to Harry and stared at him. Harry became agitated under Draco's piercing stare and finally ask, "What?"

Draco smirked, "I know how you did it now."

"Did what?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and becoming more confident.

"How you've been sneaking about. How you knew what room I was in. How you snuck to Hogsmeade and threw mud at me in third year!"

Harry bust out laughing at the last comment, "Oh yeah!" He smiled, "Well," he tried to stop laughing, "I would apologize, but you're a git."

"Hey!" Draco sneered.

"I'm sorry."

"That's more like-"

"You _were_ a git." Harry interrupted as he started laughing again.

Draco pouted, "_Anyway, _I've finally found out how you've been doing it."

"Well, you're right for part of it."

Draco pause and looked him over, "Damn, Potter. You're creepy."

Harry smiled before suggesting, "Well, what do you think? Are you as hungry as I am?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I could use a good meal." Then both he and Harry took off towards the Hogwarts entrance.

---

Later on that day the boys found themselves together working on the potion. Draco sat against the cold stone wall inside the classroom, "Harry?" He asked.

"Yes Draco," he replied quietly.

"What's wrong with us?" the blonde boy banged his against the wall.

Harry looked at him in surprise, "Nothing!" He sighed, "You don't think the potion went wrong do you?"

Draco shrugged, "Probably." He turned and looked deeply into his eyes, "Maybe..." He started slowly and continued choosing his words carefully, "Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while."

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah, you're probably right." But he couldn't help feel slightly disappointed as pointed to cauldron and asked, "Will you need any more help with that?"

"Well, it needs to set for a while. So it should be alright if it's not tampered with."

"Are you afraid of someone getting in?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's not exactly the most secure place here. But I don't have anywhere else to put it."

Harry started thinking. He knew of the perfect location but he wasn't sure if he could trust Draco with the information. He desperately wanted to however, and something inside him was telling him to trust the other boy. Finally, deciding to share the information with Draco, he smiled and said, "I think I know of a place."

"What? Where?" Draco asked. "I'm not putting it in the Room of Requirement. I don't trust it in there!"

"Oh like it's any safer here?"

"A locked abandoned classroom? Yeah, Potter, it is!" Draco crossed his arms, "I bet Dumbledore has a charm on that room anyway."

"Well, that doesn't matter because that's not where I was thinking anyway." Harry stated.

"Oh," Draco dropped his arms. "Well, where then?"

Harry smiled, stood up abruptly and walked to the door, "Follow me!"

"Are you crazy?" Draco stood up. "Well, I _know _you're crazy, but nevertheless I'm not going to follow you around Hogwarts!" He walked over near the door, "We'll just have to wait until tonight."

"Oh yeah," Harry said sheepishly. "I forgot," but thinking fastly he grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it at Draco. He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to him, "And don't even think about running off with it because I have ways of finding you."

Draco sighed as he grabbed the cloak, "You're crazy, Potter." He threw it over himself and asked, "Where are we going?"

Harry carefully peaked out the door and slinked out. He felt Draco follow close behind and heard him mutter the locking spell. Then he proceeded to walk out to the grounds of Hogwarts. Before he headed towards the Whomping Willow he whispered in Draco's direction, "Draco?"

"What?" he heard a voice to his right.

"I'm gonna need to get under the cloak too. We need to sneak over to the Whomping Willow."

"Why are we going over there?"

"You'll see. Now let me under!"

Draco looked around to make sure no one would notice Harry's disappearance before he threw it over the other boy. "Alright, now let's head over to the Whomping Willow. And try to be quiet."

It wasn't a very comfortable walk over to the tree. But soon they made it. Harry pushed the notch on the branch that froze the willow tree. Draco started to realize how much he underestimated Harry's rein over Hogwarts as they crouched under the opening and descended into the dark tunnel.

"Lumos" Harry whispered shortly before Draco did the same. They soon made the long trek to the Shrieking Shack. Neither boy spoke for quite sometime. Harry was starting to feel a bit awkward with the silence. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to make conversation.

But unfortunately for him, Draco did, "How long have you known about this? And where does it lead? Why did they put the Whomping Willow over it?"

"Have a few questions, do you?" Harry smiled in the dark.

"Well, god Potter. What do you expect? You lead me down to this mysterious under ground passage way... if I didn't know you better I'd say you were going to have your way with me and then leave me here to rot."

Harry choked and repeated, "Have my way with you?"

"Well we all know you're too innocent and virginal for that," Draco smirked.

"Yeah and not to mention I'm not into guys, that is, assuming you have a dick." Harry retorted.

Draco stopped walking and Harry followed suit, "Oh I have a dick, Potter." He poked Harry's chest, "And you wouldn't be able to handle it if you were gay."

"Oh... kay." Harry said smiling and putting his hands in the air, "I think we can both safely assume that I can't and _wont_ ever handle your dick, Malfoy." Harry turned laughing and continued walking.

Draco followed slightly disgruntled. "You never answered my questions," He said when he caught up to Harry.

"Well," Harry sighed, "I've known about it since third year and you'll see where it leads."

"Do you know why they put the Whomping Willow over it?"

"Hmm. Maybe?" Harry questioned and then walked faster.

"Maybe?" Draco sped up, "What does that mean, 'maybe'?"

"Well it's not really important, and we're here anyway."

Harry stopped and pointed up, "Come up here and you'll see." Harry slowly climbed out of the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack. Draco followed.

"Is this... this isn't?" Draco looked around wide eyed. "Harry, is this... the... the..."

"Shrieking Shack?"

"YOU BROUGHT ME HERE? It's haunted!"

"Hogwarts is haunted," Harry chuckled enjoying Draco's reaction.

"But this is... it's... the potion wont be-"

"It will be perfectly safe. No one knows how to get here. Well, except..." Harry trailed on.

"Who? Who know's how?"

"Well, Dumbledore of course, and Ron, and Hermione, Snape, Lupin, probably Voldemort."

Draco just stared at Harry, "And this is safe?"

"Nobody's going to come here. I'm pretty sure to get here you need to go through the Whomping Willow."

"Pretty sure?"

"Look, Draco, it's safe."

Draco eyed him over before starting to look around, "Potter, I can't believe it."

"Believe what."

"If I didn't hate you before I would definitely hate you now."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Just how you have free rein over all of this," Draco motioned around. "Anyone else would have been thrown out long ago, but you... you get to do whatever you want."

Harry crossed his arms, "Yeah well, so can you as long as you don't get caught. Look at all the stuff you get away with in Potions. What about that?"

"Yeah well, Potions is one thing. The entire grounds of Hogwarts is another."

"Hey - remember my life comes with a short expiration date so..."

"So you should just do whatever you want until that point? And it's not exactly like I'm likely to last so long either. And what about Diggory?"

"I'm not saying I should be able to do whatever I want but I need to be let in on a few things. More then other people."

"Ah yes - The Chosen One, I suppose you do need to be in on the loop."

"Yeah well," Harry shrugged and looked around changing the subject, "Where do you think you want to set everything up?"

"I don't know, you seem to know everything. Where is the best spot?"

"I really haven't been in here a whole lot. Just one other time actually." Harry started exploring the upstairs rooms. "Here," He called to Draco, "This one should do."

Draco crept up the stairs and found Harry in an empty room. There were old ripped blankets and strange draping over the large window to the left of the entrance. The floor looked like it was going to cave in on them where they stood. "Here?" Draco asked doubtingly. "You want me to keep it here? This isn't safe! This building should be condemned and torn down! And what about the ghosts? Wont they report to Dumbledore?"

"Have you seen any ghosts? And it's perfectly safe here!" Harry ran over to Draco and hopped up and down next to him. As soon as he started hopping Draco grabbed onto the door frame in fear that the floor would cave. Harry smiled, "See? You're fine."

"Why aren't there any ghosts?" Draco asked letting go and brushing off his clothes which were now covered in dust.

"There never were any. When Lupin went to school here they built the tunnel and put the Whomping Willow over the entrance. This was where he went during the full moons."

"Oh, the werewolf. That's right. So that's how they kept it quiet when he was younger?"

"Yeah, well anyway this is it. Do you think this will be safe enough? It's certainly secluded."

"You know," Draco admitted, "I think it will. So should we meet tomorrow and move it here? And then ignore each other until it needs more ingredients?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry agreed.


End file.
